Arrastrame al Paraíso
by luxy1985
Summary: El magnate Darien Chiba sólo tenía un problema… y acababa de entrar en su despacho... Darien pretendía casarse y formar una familia para consolidar su futuro, pero no se esperaba aquello. La pequeña Serena Tsukino se había convertido en una voluptuosa joven con planes propios, llevaba muchos años loca por Darien y había llegado el momento de seducir al ardiente magnate hotelero.
1. Argumento

**Volví con nueva historia, está es la historia que sigue a Traiciones Pasadas, vendría a ser la historia del 2do. hermano Chiba; Malaquite, obviamente Darien es el protagonista junto con Sere, y créanme esta Serena es de armas tomar, jajaja, ya saben 2 capítulos por día si tengo chance serán 3, gracias a todas por sus reviews de Traiciones Pasadas, me hicieron muy feliz, como siempre Sailor Moon y amigos son de Naoko Takeuchi y La novela es de la autoría de Maya Banks, un beso y espero que les guste. Isa XOXO :) **

Arrástrame al Paraíso

Argumento:

El magnate Darien Chiba sólo tenía un problema… y acababa de entrar en su despacho.

Después de ocupar su puesto en las oficinas de Nueva York. Darien pretendía casarse y formar una familia para consolidar su futuro, pero no se esperaba aquello. La pequeña Serena Tsukino se había convertido en una voluptuosa joven con planes propios, y esos planes no incluían dejar que el administrador de la fortuna de su padre la casara con otro hombre. Llevaba muchos años loca por Darien y había llegado el momento de seducir al ardiente magnate hotelero.


	2. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Darien Chiba empezó a revisar la montaña de correo que su secretaría había dejado preparada para él, mascullando maldiciones mientras tiraba cartas a derecha y a izquierda. Ocasionalmente, miraba alguna de ellas durante más de un segundo y la dejaba sobre un montón para revisar más tarde. Las demás iban directamente a la papelera.

Su puesto en las oficinas de Chiba Internacional en Nueva York era algo muy reciente. Después de descubrir que uno de los empleados había estado vendiendo secretos de la compañía hotelera a la competencia, Darien y sus hermanos habían decidido hacer una renovación total. La culpable, antigua ayudante personal de Malaquite, estaba en la cárcel pero, temiendo una nueva traición, Darien se había llevado con él a su secretaria de Londres, una mujer de cierta edad, estable y, sobre todo, leal.

Aunque después de la debacle con Ann, ninguno de los hermanos Chiba se atrevía a confiar del todo en los empleados.

De modo que tenía que arreglárselas con una montaña de cartas, mensajes y correos electrónicos. Dos días después de llegar a la oficina, aún seguía intentando limpiar su escritorio. Aunque su secretaria ya había hecho una primera limpieza.

Darien se detuvo, mirando una carta dirigida a Malaquite. Y después de leerla, sin preocuparse por la diferencia horaria, marcó el número de su hermano. Lamentaba tener que molestar también a Mina, la mujer de Malaquite, pero aquello era urgente.

—Espero que sea algo importante de verdad —gruñó su hermano.

Darien no perdió el tiempo en saludos.

—¿Quién demonios es Serena?

—¿Serena? ¿Me llamas a estas horas de la noche para preguntarme por una mujer?

—Dime quién es.

Malaquite no le sería infiel a su esposa. Fuera quien fuera la tal Serena, tenía que haberla conocido antes que a Mina…

—Tengo una carta aquí en la que te dicen que ha terminado la carrera… ¿no crees que una universitaria es demasiado joven para ti?

Malaquite lanzó una parrafada en griego y Darien tuvo que apartarse el teléfono de la oreja.

—Soy un hombre casado, hermanito. No salgo con otras mujeres.

—¿Entonces quién es Serena?

—Serena Tsukino. Tienes que acordarte.

—¿La pequeña Serena? —exclamó Darien, sorprendido.

Recordaba a una niña delgada con coletas y aparato en los dientes. La última vez que se vieron fue durante el entierro de sus padres, pero entonces estaba demasiado consumido por la pena como para fijarse en nadie. ¿Cuántos años tendría ahora?, se preguntó.

Malaquite soltó una risita.

—Ya no es pequeña, te lo aseguro. Acaba de terminar la carrera… y es una chica muy inteligente.

—¿Y por qué recibes un informe sobre ella? Pensé que se trataba de una antigua amante… y lo último que quiero es que tengas problemas con Mina.

—Tu preocupación por mi esposa es admirable —bromeó Malaquite—, pero innecesaria. Aunque la verdad es que había olvidado nuestras obligaciones hacia Sere. Últimamente sólo pienso en Mina y en nuestro hijo.

—¿Qué obligaciones? ¿Y por qué yo no sabía nada del tema?

—Nuestros padres fueron socios y amigos durante mucho tiempo, ya lo sabes. El padre de Sere hizo prometer a papá que si algo le ocurría a él, nosotros nos encargaríamos de cuidar de su hija.

—Pues según esta carta, llegará a Nueva York dentro de dos días.

—Pero yo no puedo dejar a Mina ahora…

—No, ya lo sé —dijo Darien, impaciente—. No te preocupes, yo me encargo de todo. Lo veré como otro problema que he heredado con las oficinas de Nueva York.

—Sere no será ningún problema, es una chica encantadora. Lo único que tienes que hacer es ayudarla a instalarse en la ciudad. No recibirá su herencia hasta que cumpla los veinticinco años o contraiga matrimonio y, mientras tanto, Chiba Internacional es el administrador oficial de sus bienes. Y como ahora tú eres el representante de Chiba en Nueva York, tú serás su tutor.

Darien emitió un bufido.

—Ya sabía yo que debía haber encargado a Nicolas que se ocupara de la oficina de Nueva York.

Malaquite soltó una carcajada.

—No creo que vayas a tener ningún problema. Sólo debes encargarte de que tenga todo lo que necesite.

Serena Tsukino iba a salir del aeropuerto cuando vio a un desconocido vestido de chófer que llevaba en la mano un cartel con su nombre.

—Bienvenida a Nueva York, señorita Tsukino. Yo soy Fiore, su conductor, y estos señores son del equipo de seguridad de la empresa Chiba.

—Ah, hola —dijo ella, sorprendida, al ver a dos hombres a su lado.

Uno de ellos abrió la puerta de una limusina mientras el segundo se sentaba al lado de Fiore.

Agotada, Serena apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo del asiento mientras iban al Imperial Park, el hotel de los hermanos Chiba, donde Malaquite solía tener una suite reservada para ella… aunque no había ido a menudo a Nueva York.

Aquel viaje había sido planeado como una simple parada antes de irse a Europa, pero todo había cambiado cuando recibió un correo de Darien Chiba diciendo que ahora era él quien se encargaba de sus asuntos y que se verían en Nueva York para preparar el viaje.

Él no lo sabía aún, pero el viaje a Europa era cosa del pasado. Porque Serena pensaba quedarse en Nueva York… indefinidamente.

La limusina se detuvo frente al hotel y uno de los hombres de seguridad la escoltó directamente hasta los ascensores.

Diez minutos después, sus maletas llegaban a la habitación junto con un ramo de flores y una cesta de fruta.

—Tengo un mensaje para usted del señor Chiba—le dijo el botones.

—¿Cuál de ellos?

El joven la miró, sorprendido.

—Darien.

Sonriendo, Serena le dio las gracias y cerró la puerta, pasando los dedos por el nombre, escrito a mano. ¿Lo habría escrito él mismo?, se preguntó, llevándose el sobre a la nariz. Allí estaba, su aroma. Lo recordaba como si fuera el día anterior. Evidentemente, Darien seguía usando la misma colonia.

Dentro había una nota manuscrita en la que le pedía que fuera a su oficina a la mañana siguiente.

Sere sonrió. Tan arrogante como recordaba; dándole órdenes como si aún fuera una niña pequeña. Malaquite, sin embargo, habría pasado por su suite para saludarla.

Aunque no le importaba ir a la oficina de Darien porque en cualquier caso iba a darle una sorpresa.

Había querido ir a Europa porque él estaba allí, en la oficina de Londres. Malaquite vivía con su esposa en una isla griega, de modo que ahora era Darien quien debía cuidar de ella.

Por fin.

El viaje a Europa quedaba cancelado, la seducción de Darien Chiba acababa de empezar.

Serena se dejó caer en el sofá, poniendo los pies desnudos sobre la mesita de café para admirar las uñas pintadas en color rojo pasión y la delicada pulserita que llevaba en el tobillo.

Darien se había vuelto aún más guapo con el paso de los años; el atractivo de la juventud había sido reemplazado por una vibrante masculinidad. Mientras ella esperaba hacerse mayor para seducirlo, él se había vuelto más deseable. Más irresistible. Y Sere estaba más enamorada que nunca.

No sería fácil y seguramente Darien no caería en sus brazos de inmediato. Los hermanos Chiba eran despiadados en los negocios, pero también eran personas leales para quienes el honor lo era todo.

El teléfono sonó en ese momento y Sere suspiró, irritada.

—¿Dígame?

Al otro lado de la línea hubo un silencio.

—Señorita Tsukino… Serena.

Al reconocer el suave acento británico, Sere sintió un escalofrío por la espalda. No era Malaquite y, como Zafiro estaba fuera del país, no podía ser nadie más que Darien.

—Sí, soy yo.

—Soy Darien Chiba. Llamaba para comprobar si necesitabas algo.

—No, todo está bien, gracias.

—¿Te parece bien la suite?

—Sí, claro. Es muy amable por tu parte haberla reservado.

—No la he reservado, es mi suite particular.

Sere miró alrededor con renovado interés. Saber que se alojaba en un sitio en el que había estado Darien era emocionante.

—¿Y dónde te alojas tú ahora?

—Estamos haciendo reformas en el hotel y la única suite disponible era la mía, de modo que me he instalado temporalmente en el ático de Malaquite.

—No hacía falta que te mudases por mi culpa…

—No te preocupes. Quiero que te encuentres a gusto antes de tu viaje a Europa.

Serena no le dijo que no habría viaje a Europa. No tenía sentido ponerlo en guardia antes de que hablasen cara a cara. Ya habría tiempo para informarle sobre su cambio de planes.

—He recibido la nota en la que me pedías que fuera a tu oficina.

—Espero no haber parecido demasiado autoritario, Serena.

—Por favor, llámame Sere. Ya sé que han pasado algunos años, pero yo me acuerdo muy bien de ti.

Al otro lado de la línea hubo un silencio.

—Yo también me acuerdo de ti, Serena.

—Sere, por favor.

—Sere, de acuerdo. ¿De qué estábamos hablando? He perdido el hilo.

Aunque se mostraba amable, era evidente que quería librarse de ella lo antes posible. Si él supiera…

—Estábamos hablando de la nota en la que me ordenabas que fuese a tu oficina mañana.

—Era una petición, Sere, no una orden.

—¿A las once de la mañana te parece bien?

—Sí, claro —dijo él—. Pide la cena al servicio de habitaciones. Nosotros nos encargamos de todos tus gastos.

No había esperado nada menos. Los hermanos Chiba se tomaban muy en serio sus obligaciones.

—Entonces, nos vemos mañana.

Cuando se despidió de Darien, una sonrisa asomó a sus labios. Sí, al día siguiente pensaba ir a verlo, desde luego.


	3. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Darien se reclinó en el sillón, observando desde la ventana de su despacho el cielo de Nueva York. Llevaba horas ocupado con reuniones y llamadas de teléfono y al fin tenía un momento para respirar… pero cuando miró su reloj, comprobó que eran casi las once. Serena Tsukino llegaría en unos minutos.

Estaba en Nueva York, pero se marcharía a Europa en unos días… mientras Michiru llegaría de Grecia en una semana. Afortunadamente, Serena no sería un problema. Se encargaría de que tuviera todo lo que necesitara, le pediría a alguien de Chiba Internacional que fuese a buscarla al aeropuerto de Londres y el equipo de seguridad cuidaría de ella durante su estancia en Nueva York.

Michiru, por otro lado…

Darien sonrió. Entre Michiru y él existía lo que podía considerarse una buena amistad. Quizá un entendimiento sería un término más adecuado, aunque él estaba abierto a todo.

Ahora que llevaba la oficina de Nueva York, lo más sensato sería que sentara la cabeza y Michiru era la mujer perfecta para eso. Su padre era armador, un viejo amigo de la familia Chiba, de modo que era lógico que salieran juntos.

Ella le daría amistad e hijos. Él le daría seguridad y protección.

Sí, era hora de sentar la cabeza. Seguramente se quedaría de forma permanente en Nueva York, ya que Mina no tenía el menor deseo de marcharse de la isla donde vivía con su hermano, y si iba a instalarse definitivamente en Nueva York, lo mejor sería encontrar una esposa y formar una familia.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un golpecito en la puerta.

—La señorita Tsukino está aquí, señor Chiba —anunció Amy, su secretaria.

—Dile que entre.

Mientras esperaba, Darien se estiró en el asiento, tamborileando distraídamente con los dedos sobre el escritorio. Intentaba recordarla, pero sólo veía la imagen de una niña con coletas y aparato en los dientes. Ni siquiera sabía qué edad tenía ahora, sólo que había terminado sus estudios, de modo que debía de tener unos veintidós o veintitrés años.

Pero cuando la puerta se abrió y Serena Tsukino entró en su despacho, se quedó sin aire.

Ante él había una mujer increíblemente guapa, tanto que Darien sintió como si una mano invisible apretase su garganta. Y durante unos segundos lo único que pudo hacer fue mirarla, boquiabierto como un adolescente.

Llevaba unos vaqueros ajustados y bajos de cadera. La camiseta, si aquello podía llamarse camiseta, abrazaba sus generosas curvas, dejando al descubierto su ombligo.

Darien se quedó mirando un brillo plateado… ¿llevaba un piercing en el ombligo?

Tenía el pelo largo, rubio, y unas pestañas larguísimas rodeando unos brillantes ojos celestes. Cuando sonrió, Darien vio unos dientes muy blancos y unos labios jugosos.

Era una mujer de bandera. Y pensar que él recordaba a una tímida niña con dos coletas… un hombre tendría que estar ciego para no fijarse en aquella chica.

—¿Se puede saber qué llevas puesto? —exclamó, sin pensar.

Ella levantó una ceja, burlona.

—Creo que se llama ropa.

—¿Mi hermano Malaquite te dejaba llevar esa ropa?

—Malaquite no tiene nada que decir sobre lo que me pongo —se rió Sere.

—Pero él era tu tutor. Como yo lo soy ahora.

—No eres mi tutor legal. Estás cumpliendo un deseo de mi padre hasta que me case y herede lo que me corresponde. Mientras tanto, me las he arreglado perfectamente bien sin intromisiones por parte de Malaquite.

Darien tuvo que apoyarse en el escritorio mientras estudiaba a la joven.

—Según el testamento de tu padre, heredarás lo que te corresponde cuando cumplas veinticinco años. No tienes que casarte.

—Pero yo pienso estar casada antes de cumplir los veinticinco.

Él la miró, alarmado. ¿Había un hombre en su vida del que nadie le había dicho nada?

—¿Quién es? Habrá que investigarlo —dijo rápidamente—. Uno debe tener cuidado, Serena. Tu herencia atraerá a muchos moscones y…

—Yo también me alegro de verte —lo interrumpió ella—. El viaje fue agradable y la suite es preciosa. Ha pasado algún tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos, pero yo me acuerdo muy bien de ti.

El reproche lo irritó porque tenía razón. Se estaba portando como un grosero. Ni siquiera la había saludado de manera apropiada.

—Discúlpame, Serena—suspiró, inclinándose para darle un beso en la mejilla—. Me alegro de que el viaje haya sido agradable y de que te guste la suite. ¿Quieres tomar algo mientras hablamos de tu viaje a Europa?

Ella negó con la cabeza mientras se acercaba a la ventana. Llevaba unos vaqueros tan ajustados que Darien quiso apartar la mirada… pero entonces algo llamó su atención. Parpadeó varias veces y miró de nuevo, convencido de estar equivocado.

Pero no, no lo estaba; un tatuaje asomaba por la cinturilla del pantalón.

¿Un tatuaje? Evidentemente, Malaquite había fracasado miserablemente en su papel de tutor. ¿En qué líos se habría metido aquella chica? Tenía tatuajes, hablaba de casarse sin que nadie supiera nada de un novio…

—Tienes una vista preciosa desde aquí.

Darien miró hacia la pared, a cualquier sitio para no fijarse en cómo la camiseta se ajustaba a sus pechos. Aquella mujer era una bomba.

—¿Ya has organizado tu viaje a Europa o quieres que me encargue yo de hacerlo?

Metiendo las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, una tarea que a Darien le parecía imposible siendo tan ajustado, Serena se apoyó en la pared.

—No pienso ir a Europa.

—¿Perdona?

—He decidido no ir a Europa este verano.

Darien apretó los labios. Maldito fuera Malaquite por casarse y dejarlo a él atendiendo a Serena Tsukino.

—¿Y tiene algo que ver con tu repentino deseo de casarte? Aún no has contestado a mi pregunta sobre ese supuesto novio.

—Porque aún no tengo novio —contestó ella—. Sólo he dicho que pienso casarme antes de cumplir los veinticinco. Y como aún me quedan tres años para eso, no es necesario ponerse a investigar a nadie.

—¿Entonces por qué no quieres ir a Europa? Ese era tu plan hasta hace unas semanas, ¿no? Decías eso en la carta que le enviaste a Malaquite.

—No, yo no le decía eso —protestó Serena—. El hombre al que Malaquite contrató como tutor mientras yo estaba en la universidad le envió una carta diciendo que me iba a Europa, pero he cambiado de opinión.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer entonces?

Sere sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Voy a alquilar un apartamento en Nueva York.

Darien se atragantó. Si se quedaba allí, tendría que estar pendiente de ella…

De repente, su posible matrimonio no le pareció tan descabellado. Al fin y al cabo, tenía veintidós años. Un poco joven para casarse, pero era una posibilidad. Y tal vez lo mejor que podía hacer era presentarle a algún hombre que pudiese cuidar de ella.

Estaba dándole vueltas a esa idea cuando Serena habló de nuevo.

—¿Perdona? Estaba distraído…

—He dicho que tengo que marcharme. Voy a ponerme a buscar apartamento hoy mismo.

A él no le hacía la menor gracia pensar en Serena dando vueltas por una ciudad que no le era familiar, sola y vulnerable. Lo último que necesitaba era que la secuestrasen, como le había pasado a Mina.

—No deberías ir sola por Nueva York.

—Ah, gracias por ofrecerte a acompañarme, Darien —sonrió ella—. La verdad es que no me apetecía mucho ir a buscar apartamento sola y tú conoces la ciudad mucho mejor que yo.

Darien abrió la boca para decir que no tenía la menor intención de acompañarla, pero la alegría que vio en su rostro hizo que la cerrase de nuevo.

—Sí, claro que te acompañaré. Le pediré a mi secretaria que busque unos cuantos apartamentos disponibles en una buena zona. Podríamos ir mañana por la mañana, si te parece. Por el momento, puedes quedarte en la suite.

Serena hizo una mueca.

—Pero no me gusta que tú hayas tenido que dejarla.

—No te preocupes por eso. Malaquite tiene un dúplex muy bonito. Además, también yo tengo que buscar apartamento ahora que me he mudado a Nueva York.

—En ese caso, te agradezco la oferta. ¿Quieres que comamos juntos mañana?

—Sí, claro —murmuró él.

¿Por qué tenía la impresión de que estaba manipulándolo? La idea de que una chica tan joven hiciera lo que quisiera con él era muy molesta.

De repente, Serena dio un paso adelante y le echó los brazos al cuello. Y Darien tuvo que agarrarse al escritorio para no trastabillar.

—Gracias por todo.

Él le devolvió el abrazo, pero al tocar su cintura se preguntó por el tatuaje que había visto allí. Lo volvía loco no saber qué era.

—Deja que llame al chófer para que te lleve de vuelta al hotel.

—Gracias —sonrió Serena, besándolo en la mejilla—. Nos vemos mañana entonces.

Darien se quedó con una mano en la mejilla, perplejo. Luego, murmurando una maldición, volvió a sentarse tras el escritorio. Que Serena Tsukino lo pusiera tan nervioso era patético. Por lo visto, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que estuvo con una mujer.

Suspirando, llamó a su secretaria por el interfono y le dio instrucciones para que buscase apartamentos y organizase un equipo de seguridad para la recién llegada.

Pero después de colgar recordó que Michiru llegaría en una semana… esperaba no tener que atender a Serena cuando llegase su futura prometida. Una mujer era más que suficiente y tener que dividir su atención entre dos podría acabar siendo un desastre.

Claro que quizá Michiru conocía a algún chico que fuese ideal para Serena. Algún chico…

Pensando que aquélla era otra tarea de la que podía encargarse Amy, volvió a pulsar el interfono para pedirle que hiciera una lista de conocidos que estuvieran solteros. Amy se mostró divertida por tal petición, pero no dijo nada.

Después de colgar, Darien se puso las manos detrás de la cabeza. Encontraría un apartamento y un marido para Serena y luego podría preocuparse de su propia boda.

—¡Sere! —gritó Molly, saliendo al descansillo para abrazarla—. Entra, por favor. Cuánto me alegro de volver a verte.

—Yo también.

Las dos chicas se sentaron en el sofá del salón.

—Bueno, ¿lo has visto?

—Vengo de su oficina.

—¿Y?

—Le he dicho que no pensaba ir a Europa y que iba a buscar un apartamento en la ciudad. Y Darien va a ayudarme a encontrarlo.

—¿Entonces se lo ha tomado bien?

Molly se apartó la melena de la cara, llamando la atención sobre sus atractivas facciones. Un año mayor que Serena, había terminado sus estudios antes que ella y se había mudado a Nueva York para hacerse un sitio en Broadway.

—Yo no diría que bien —sonrió Serena—. Creo que más bien estaba preguntándose qué iba a hacer conmigo. Los hermanos Chiba se toman sus responsabilidades muy en serio… después de todo, son griegos. Y yo soy una enorme responsabilidad de la que Darien quiere librarse como sea. Seguro que está deseando meterme en un avión y perderme de vista lo antes posible.

—¿Entonces cuál es tu plan?

—Aún no lo sé. Pero mañana vamos a ir a ver apartamentos juntos y luego iremos a comer. Supongo que ya veré qué pasa a partir de entonces.

—¿Y cómo reaccionó al verte? —preguntó Molly—. Hace… ¿cuánto tiempo, cuatro años, desde la última vez que os visteis?

—Sí, cuatro años. Pero entonces yo era una cría.

—¿Y qué cara ha puesto al verte?

—Estoy segura de que se ha fijado —sonrió Serena—. Creo que con una mezcla de interés y sorpresa. Darien es muy… tradicional. Pero si hubiera aparecido vestida como una niña bien, me habría relegado al estatus de hermana pequeña, como hizo Malaquite.

—Ah, entonces has decidido retarlo desde el principio —dijo Molly.

—Exactamente. Si me ve como una amenaza, no podrá apartar sus ojos de mí.

Molly se rió, apretando su mano.

—Cuánto me alegro de volver a verte, Sere. Ha pasado tanto tiempo que te echaba de menos.

—Lo mismo digo. Y quiero que me cuentes todo sobre tu carrera en Broadway. Dime, ¿te han dado algún buen papel?

Molly hizo una mueca.

—Me temo que los papeles que he conseguido son pequeños y escasos, pero aún no me he rendido. La semana que viene tengo una prueba.

Serena frunció el ceño.

—¿Te va bien?

—Tengo un trabajo… no son muchas horas, sólo un par de noches por semana. Pero gano dinero y tendrá que servir hasta que consiga mi gran papel en el teatro.

Serena miró a su amiga con gesto receloso.

—¿Qué clase de trabajo es ése?

—Bailo en un club. Es un sitio muy elegante y exclusivo.

—¿Trabajas como stripper?

—No, no me desnudo —contestó Molly—. Pero si lo hiciera, me darían mejores propinas.

Serena la miró durante unos segundos y luego soltó una carcajada.

—Quizá deberías darme clases. Darien se habría fijado en mí si me hubiera quitado la ropa.

—Si no se ha fijado en ti, es que está ciego, cariño.

Impulsivamente, Serena abrazó a su amiga.

—Cuánto me alegro de verte. Te he echado de menos. Y tengo una premonición… no sé, como si de verdad fuera a hacer que Darien se enamorase de mí.

Molly se apartó un poco, sonriendo.

—Yo estoy segura de que se enamorará locamente de ti. Y si no… eres joven y guapa, Sere, puedes elegir al hombre que quieras.

—Yo sólo quiero a Darien. Llevo mucho tiempo enamorada de él.

—Bueno, entonces tendremos que encontrar la manera de hacer que pierda la cabeza por ti, ¿no? —sonrió Molly.

**Que les pareció la gran entrada de Serena?, jajaja me muero de la risa al imaginarme la cara de Darien, que Michiru, ni que Michiru, se le borro completamente de la cabeza su futura "prometida" en cuanto vio a Sere, ella va a x todo, ya veremos que tantas cosas se le ocurren para sacarlo de sus casillas y conquistarlo, solo esperemos que no sea tan cabeza dura como el Darien de Traiciones Pasadas, un beso a todas, nos leemos mañana. Isa XOXO ;) **


	4. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

—Hola, Michiru—la saludó Darien—. Encantado de volver a hablar contigo.

Ella lo saludó con amabilidad, pero también con cierta reserva. Claro que no había esperado otra cosa. Michiru Kaio era una chica muy bien educada y nunca lo habría saludado efusivamente. Sencillamente, no era su estilo.

—He encargado que el jet de la empresa te traiga de Grecia dentro de una semana. ¿Tu madre vendrá contigo?

Era una pregunta absurda, ya que Darien sabía que la familia de Michiru nunca la dejaría viajar sin un acompañante.

—Estoy deseando que llegues. He reservado un palco en la Ópera.

Si todo iba bien, esa misma noche pediría su mano y luego las dos familias podrían ponerse a organizar la boda.

Claro que antes tendría que informar a sus hermanos de sus intenciones.

Después de colgar, Darien se quedó mirando el teléfono durante largo rato. No tenía la menor duda de que Malaquite, locamente enamorado de Mina, no lo animaría a contraer un matrimonio sin amor. Nicolas, por otro lado, se limitaría a decir que era su vida y podía hacer con ella lo que quisiera.

Con el tiempo aprendería a querer a Michiru, estaba seguro. Era una chica que le gustaba y a la que respetaba… y eso era más de lo que podía decir de otras mujeres de su entorno. Tal vez él no encontraría una mujer que lo amase como Mina amaba a su hermano, pero quería pensar que podía ser amigo de Michiru y disfrutar de su compañía tanto en la cama como fuera de ella.

Darien frunció el ceño al imaginar a Michiru desnuda en su cama. Luego miró hacia abajo, esperando una respuesta, y se llevó una desilusión.

Michiru parecía un poco fría y estirada en ese aspecto. Claro que con toda seguridad sería virgen y tendría que ser él quien despertase la pasión en una chica tan inocente. Además, sería su obligación como marido.

Suspirando, Darien miró el reloj y comprobó que Serena llegaba tarde. Amy había encontrado tres apartamentos, todos en buenas zonas y cerca del hotel Imperial Park, pero aún no le había dado la lista de posibles maridos.

Daba igual. Lo primero era dejarla instalada. Y cuanto antes, mejor. Ya se encargaría de casarla más tarde.

Cuando oyó que se abría la puerta, levantó la cabeza y se quedó sorprendido al ver a Serena. En el mismo instante sonó el interfono y Amy, en tono burlón, le informó de que la señorita Tsukino estaba en camino.

—Buenos días —lo saludó ella, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Darien tuvo que tragar saliva al ver lo que llevaba puesto. No era exactamente impúdico porque… al menos la tapaba. En parte.

Pero se le quedó la boca seca cuando apoyó las manos sobre el escritorio y, al inclinarse hacia delante, pudo ver el encaje del sujetador por encima del escote de la camiseta.

—Buenos días, Serena.

—Llámame Sere, por favor. A menos que tengas aversión a ese nombre.

No la tenía, en absoluto. Su protegida era increíblemente guapa. Y diferente a las sofisticadas mujeres con las que él solía salir. Pero había algo salvaje en ella, algo incontrolable.

Mientras su entrepierna había permanecido estoica al pensar en Michiru desnuda, ahora, sin embargo, despertó a la vida de manera dolorosa.

Era su tutor, alguien que debía cuidar de ella, se recordó a sí mismo, enfadado. No sólo era una falta de respeto hacia Serena, sino también hacia Michiru. Ninguna mujer debería tener que soportar que su prometido mirase a otra.

—Sere —dijo por fin, levantándose. El nombre le iba bien, desde luego. Ligero, precioso.

—Hoy vas vestido de manera informal. Qué raro. Yo estoy acostumbrada a verte con traje de chaqueta y corbata.

—¿Estás acostumbrada a verme? —repitió él, sorprendido.

—Bueno, en fotografías —contestó Sere—. Siempre hay fotografías tuyas en los periódicos.

—¿Recibes periódicos de Nueva York en California?

—Pues… sí. Me gusta seguir la pista de la gente que cuida de mis intereses.

—Ah, muy bien —dijo él—. ¿Nos vamos? Me he tomado la libertad de hacer una lista de apartamentos en zonas seguras. Es lo más sensato para una chica que quiere vivir sola en Nueva York.

Entonces pensó que quizá Serena tenía intención de vivir con alguien. Además, una mujer como ella no estaría sola mucho tiempo. Y tenía que saberlo porque si estaba con alguien, podía olvidarse de buscarle un marido.

—Nos vamos cuando quieras —sonrió Serena.

Mientras salían del despacho, Darien puso una mano en su espalda y ella sintió el calor de esa mano atravesando la camiseta.

Después de amarlo a distancia durante tanto tiempo, había estado preparada para una desilusión. Para descubrir que quizá Darien no era el hombre de sus sueños. Pero había sido al contrario: Darien Chiba era mucho más interesante de lo que imaginaba y sus sentimientos por él no habían desaparecido.

Sere se sentó a su lado en la limusina. Además de Fiore, el chófer, un miembro del equipo de seguridad iba en el asiento delantero. Y cuando se detuvieron frente al primer edificio, Sere vio a dos hombres saliendo de otro coche que había aparcado tras ellos.

—No recuerdo que llevarais tanta seguridad la última vez que vine a Nueva York de visita.

—Me temo que es necesario —dijo él.

Sere esperó que dijese algo más, pero Darien permaneció mudo.

Tres horas después habían visitado todos los apartamentos de la lista. Darien había vetado los dos primeros pero, afortunadamente, el que más le gustó fue el cuarto y ambos estaban de acuerdo.

—¿Te encargarás tú misma de llevar tus cosas o quieres que lo organice yo?

—Pienso comprar todo lo que necesito aquí mismo, en Nueva York.

—Muy bien, entonces buscaré a alguien que vaya de compras contigo.

—No hace falta —dijo Sere—. No necesito una niñera, Darien. Malaquite me obligó a soportar a una durante muchos años, pero no la necesito.

—No quiero que vayas sola…

—Tú podrías ir conmigo.

—¿Yo?

—¿Por qué no? Al fin y al cabo, no conozco a nadie más en Nueva York —sonrió ella.

No había ninguna razón para hablarle de Molly porque si supiera a qué se dedicaba, le pediría que dejase de verla. Sería imposible hacer entender a alguien como Darien Chiba que entre sus amistades había gente… en fin, que vivía de forma diferente.

Además, no quería empezar con mal pie. Quería que Darien se enamorase de ella, que la necesitase.

—Sí, tienes razón —suspiró él por fin—. Se me olvidaba que has vivido en California todos estos años.

—¿Eso significa que irás de compras conmigo?

Sere no pudo contener la risa cuando Darien emitió un bufido y él la miró, como si el sonido le pareciese encantador.

Se quedó sin aliento al ver lo que parecía un brillo de deseo en sus ojos. Pero duró tan poco que decidió que debía de haberlo imaginado.

—Veré si tengo tiempo para acompañarte.

—¿Dónde vas a llevarme a comer? —le preguntó ella, más para recordarle su cita que porque le importase la comida. Le daba igual dónde comieran o si comían en absoluto. Lo importante era estar con Darien.

—Hay un restaurante estupendo en el hotel y siempre tienen una mesa reservada para mí. Además, así luego podrás ir a tu habitación a descansar un rato.

Sere tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no poner los ojos en blanco. Darien quería librarse de ella, evidentemente. Aunque era lógico. Ella era una carga inesperada y él un hombre muy ocupado. ¿Qué podía hacer para que la viese como una mujer y no como un inconveniente?

—¿Ocurre algo?

—No, no. Es que estoy un poco cansada. Y contenta.

—Deberías dejar que yo me encargase de los muebles. Si me dices cuáles son tus preferencias, podría llamar a un decorador y así no tendrías que salir de compras.

—No, de eso nada. Entonces no sería ni la mitad de divertido.

Darien suspiró.

—¿Qué planes tienes, Sere?

—¿Planes?

—Sí, planes. Ahora que has terminado tus estudios, me imagino que tendrás algo en mente.

—Ah, bueno, por el momento pienso tomarme el verano de vacaciones. En otoño pensaré en mi futuro.

Él no dijo nada, pero era evidente que no aprobaba esa decisión. Sere sonrió para sí misma. Los hermanos Chiba estaban dedicados al trabajo en cuerpo y alma. No eran la familia hotelera más famosa del mundo por casualidad.

Unos minutos después, llegaban al restaurante del hotel y eran escoltados por el maître hasta una mesa situada en una esquina, apartada del resto de los clientes.

—¿Qué quieres tomar, _pethi mou_?

Serena hizo una mueca. La llamaba de esa forma cuando tenía trece años: «pequeña». Y esa expresión no evocaba imágenes de los dos en la cama, sus miembros enredados…

—¿Qué sugieres?

Sere estudió la dura línea de sus labios y la sombra de barba en el mentón. Sentía la tentación de alargar la mano y acariciarlo…

¿Cómo sería besar a Darien Chiba?, se preguntó por enésima vez. Ella había besado a varios chicos en la universidad. Chicos, no hombres como él. Algunos eran agradables, otros torpes.

Pero besar a Darien sería como estar en medio de una tormenta: excitante, salvaje, abrumador. Se le aceleró el pulso al imaginar el roce cálido de su lengua…

—¿Sere?

Ella parpadeó, distraída.

—Perdona, ¿qué decías?

—Que deberías probar el salmón. Aquí lo hacen muy bien.

—Ah, estupendo.

Darien pidió por los dos y el camarero se alejó con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Y ahora tal vez deberíamos hablar del futuro. Supongo que habrás pensado qué quieres hacer con tu vida.

Si él supiera… Sere no había hecho más que planear su futuro. Con Darien Chiba.

—Lo he pensado mucho.

—Ayer hablaste de matrimonio. ¿De verdad estás pensando en casarte antes de cumplir los veinticinco años?

—Cuento con ello.

Darien asintió con la cabeza y Sere tuvo que disimular una sonrisa. ¿Asentiría si supiera que él iba a ser el novio? Se sentía diabólica, como si estuviera planeando un asesinato más que una seducción.

—Me he tomado la libertad de hacer una lista de posibles candidatos —dijo Darien entonces.

—¿Candidatos para qué?

—Para casarte, Sere. Voy a ayudarte a encontrar un marido.


	5. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Serena miró a Darien pensando que tenía un extrañísimo sentido del humor.

—¿Que vas a hacer qué?

—Quieres un marido y he decidido que es una buena idea. Una mujer en tu posición debe tener cuidado. Así que me he tomado la libertad de hacer una lista de posibles candidatos…

Sere soltó una carcajada. Aquello era absurdo.

—¿De qué te ríes? —preguntó él, sorprendido.

—Llevo dos días en Nueva York y ya estás planeando casarme. Y, por cierto, dime qué quieres decir con eso de «una mujer en tu posición».

—Que tienes dinero y eres guapa, de modo que todos los hombres de Nueva York de edades comprendidas entre los dieciocho y los ochenta años querrán casarse y acostarse contigo. Y no necesariamente por ese orden.

Sere lo miró, sorprendida.

—Pero ni una palabra sobre mi inteligencia o mi encanto personal.

Darien le apretó la mano y una oleada de calor se extendió por todo su cuerpo.

—Por eso precisamente debo ayudarte a buscar un marido. Los hombres intentarán aprovecharse de ti fingiendo ser lo que no son. Los cazadores de fortunas fingirán no saber nada sobre tu dinero y se mostrarán enamorados de tu ingenio o tu generosidad. Es importante que los hombres que se acerquen a ti sean concienzudamente investigados, Sere.

Ella apretó los labios para contener la risa. Pero debía admitir que su preocupación era enternecedora. Y sería estupendo si no estuviera decidido a casarla con otro.

—No te preocupes, _pethi mou_. Hay muchos hombres interesantes en Nueva York. La cuestión es encontrar al más adecuado para ti.

—Sí, claro.

¿Qué otra cosa podía decir? Lo que de verdad quería era preguntarle si podría él ser ese hombre. Pero Sere ya sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta: Darien Chiba no podía ser ese hombre. Aún no. Necesitaría tiempo para acostumbrarse a la idea.

—Bueno, dime, ¿qué buscas en un marido?

—Vamos a ver… quiero que sea alto, moreno y guapo.

Darien levantó los ojos al cielo.

—Acabas de describir el deseo de la mitad de la población femenina.

—También quiero que sea bueno y responsable. Y preferiría no tener hijos de inmediato. Que él estuviera de acuerdo con eso es muy importante.

—¿No quieres tener hijos? —preguntó Darien. Parecía sorprendido, pero seguramente pensaba que todas las mujeres estaban deseando llenar la casa de niños en cuanto alguien les ponía un anillo en el dedo.

—No he dicho que no los quiera. A ver si lo adivino: tú querrías tenerlos inmediatamente, ¿verdad?

—No estamos hablando de mí, pero sí. Yo no veo razón para esperar.

—Porque no eres tú quien los tiene —replicó Sere.

Por un momento, Darien pareció a punto de reír, pero luego hizo un gesto con la mano, como urgiéndola a seguir.

—Quiero que sea rico para que mi dinero no sea un problema.

Él asintió con la cabeza y Sere se inclinó hacia delante.

—Y quiero que esté loco por mí —le dijo, bajando la voz—. Que no pueda estar ni un solo día sin tocarme, sin acariciarme. Que sea un amante maravilloso. Quiero un hombre que sepa complacerme —terminó, con voz ronca.

Le pareció ver un brillo de respuesta en sus ojos… pero Darien apartó la mirada enseguida.

—¿No te parece que eso sea importante?

Sere, aunque joven, no era una ingenua en lo que se refería al sexo y sabía lo que era el interés sexual de un chico. Pero Darien no era un chico, era un hombre.

Llevaba años buscando algo parecido a lo que sentía por Darien Chiba desde que era una adolescente… y para eso había experimentado con los chicos de la universidad. Pero sólo besos y los torpes e inevitables manoseos cuando la acompañaban a casa. Sólo hubo uno que estuvo a punto de convencerla de llegar hasta el final, pero fue él quien se detuvo a tiempo. Entonces Sere se sintió avergonzada, convencida de haber cometido algún error. El chico le había dicho que era un honor saber que él hubiera sido el primero, pero que quizá debería esperar hasta que conociese al hombre de su vida.

Entonces había visto esa frase como una salida de emergencia; un hombre huyendo de una mujer que relacionaba el sexo con el compromiso o, al menos, con una relación seria. Ahora se alegraba de no haber hecho el amor con él. Kelvin tenía razón. Su virginidad era especial y sólo se la daría a un hombre especial.

—Creo que haces bien en darle tanta importancia a… esas cualidades —estaba diciendo Darien—. Por supuesto, debes querer un hombre que vea las cosas como tú en lo que respecta a la familia.

—¿Pero no crees que deba buscar un buen amante? —preguntó ella, levantando una ceja.

—Sería una pena que el hombre en cuestión no supiera qué hacer con una mujer como tú.

Darien levantó la mirada, aliviado, cuando llegó el camarero. Serena, por otro lado, maldijo que llegase justo en ese momento.

Pero él la sorprendió cuando, al quedarse solos, la miró a los ojos.

—Sé que tu madre murió cuando eras una niña y me pregunto… ¿no ha habido nadie que… te hablase de los hombres?

Sere le devolvió la mirada, atónita. ¿De verdad pensaba que había llegado a los veintidós años sin saber cómo se hacían los niños? No sabía quién de los dos estaba más horrorizado, Darien o ella. Pero por razones diferentes.

Tomando el tenedor, probó el pescado al horno que había pedido mientras pensaba una respuesta.

—Si te digo que no, ¿te presentarás voluntario para educarme? —bromeó, sin poder evitarlo.

Darien dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Intuyo que no eres tan ingenua como yo creía. Sólo quería saber si habías hablado con alguna otra mujer sobre hombres y maridos… y sobre qué tipo de hombres son los mejores maridos.

—Y amantes —añadió Sere.

—Sí, claro —dijo Darien, resignado.

—¿No quieres que tu esposa sea una buena amante?

—No espero que lo sea. Es mi obligación como marido… —Darien no terminó la frase—. No estamos hablando de mi mujer.

—¿Qué es tu obligación? —insistió ella.

—Ésta no es una conversación apropiada.

Sere dejó escapar un suspiro de fastidio. Quería saber lo que Darien consideraba su obligación hacia una mujer.

—Eres mi tutor, ¿no? ¿Con quién más puedo hablar de este asunto?

Él dejó escapar un largo y pesaroso suspiro mientras tomaba un sorbo de vino.

—No espero que mi mujer tenga experiencia. Es mi deber despertar su pasión y enseñarle todo lo que deba saber sobre… el asunto.

Serena arrugó la nariz.

—Eso suena medieval. ¿Has pensado alguna vez que ella podría enseñarte un par de cosas?

Darien dejó la copa sobre la mesa con expresión horrorizada. Evidentemente, jamás se le había ocurrido pensar que una mujer pudiera enseñarle nada referente al sexo. De modo que se veía a sí mismo como un buen amante…

Serena tuvo que controlar un escalofrío. Le alegraba que se considerase un buen amante porque ella sería una pupila más que dispuesta a aprender.

—No creo que una mujer pueda enseñarme nada sobre ese asunto —dijo Darien entonces, con un toque de arrogancia.

—Así que tienes mucha experiencia, ¿eh?

—No sé cómo hemos acabado hablando de esto, pero no es una conversación apropiada entre un hombre y su protegida.

Y, de nuevo, volvió a colocar un muro entre los dos. Pero al menos estaba intentando volver a colocarla en un sitio que no le resultase amenazador, de modo que debía de considerarla una amenaza.

Sere siguió comiendo, en silencio. Sabía que él estaba mirándola y no sólo con platónico interés. Intentaba disimular, pero sus ojos no podían mentirle.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Darien le preguntó qué cosas quería comprar para el apartamento.

—Muebles, objetos de decoración… y tengo que llenar la nevera, claro.

—Haz una lista de la compra y yo me encargaré de que lo lleven todo. Si puedes aguantar un par de días más en la suite, veré si encuentro un par de horas libres esta semana para ir a ver muebles.

—También necesitaré toallas, sábanas, cortinas, platos, vasos…

—Haz una lista, yo me encargo de todo —suspiró él, haciéndole un gesto al camarero—. ¿Nos vamos?

Serena no quería marcharse aún, pero lo había monopolizado durante toda la mañana y sabía que Darien era un hombre muy ocupado.

—Te acompaño a la suite —murmuró cuando salían del restaurante.

Una vez en el ascensor, tan cerca, el calor de su cuerpo parecía envolverla. Incluso podía oler su colonia…

—Gracias por acompañarme.

—De nada, _pethi mou_. Le diré a mi secretaria que te llame para la firma del contrato de alquiler y todo lo demás.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron, Darien se inclinó para darle un beso en la mejilla, pero Sere, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, le echó los brazos al cuello. Sus labios se encontraron y una especie de corriente eléctrica pareció recorrerlos a los dos. Al principio, Darien se quedó absolutamente inmóvil mientras ella lo besaba. Pero luego, dejando escapar un gruñido, la apretó contra su pecho hasta que no quedaba un centímetro de espacio entre los dos y deslizó una mano por su espalda hasta llegar a su apretado trasero.

Sus dedos la quemaban por encima del pantalón y cuando enredó la otra mano en su pelo. Sere pensó que no era un gesto cariñoso entre dos personas; era la clase de beso que se daban dos amantes hambrientos el uno del otro, sin pedir permiso, sin vacilaciones, como si llevaran mucho tiempo buscándose.

El roce cálido de su lengua la invitaba a responder y ella lo hizo de buena gana mientras Darien metía la mano bajo la camiseta para acariciar su espalda.

No se atrevía a emitir sonido alguno porque temía que él diera marcha atrás, que recordase a quién estaba besando. En lugar de eso, se concentró en alargar el momento todo lo posible.

Nunca había experimentado nada igual y se le doblaban las rodillas…

Pero, de repente, Darien se apartó murmurando algo en griego. La miraba, perplejo y furioso consigo mismo, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras salían del ascensor. Cuando llegaron a la suite, esperó que Sere pasara delante. Ella se volvió para decir algo, no sabía bien qué, pero Darien cerró la puerta sin decir una palabra.

Sere cerró los ojos y se abrazó a sí misma, reviviendo esos preciosos momentos en el ascensor…

La pasión había sido inmediata. La química entre ellos, innegable. Darien Chiba era en todos los aspectos su hombre ideal. Lo que no sabía hasta aquel momento era que fueran sexualmente compatibles. En unos segundos, la última pieza del rompecabezas había caído en su sitio.

Ahora lo único que tenía que hacer era conseguir que Darien se diera cuenta de que estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

**Sigo insistiendo que esta Serena me cae super bien, vaya forma de impresionar a Darien, cuando le pidió la descripción de su hombre ideal, ella básicamente lo describió a él y Dar ni por enterado se da, bueno aunque en el elevador parece que no se comportó como un tutor, me late que Sere se acaba de pasar de "pequeño inconveniente" a "problema mayúsculo" para Darien jajaja. Nos leemos pronto mil gracias por sus reviews un beso. XOXO :) **


	6. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Darien se apretó el puente de la nariz con dos dedos y soltó una palabrota. Sentía como si alguien lo hubiera golpeado en la cabeza con un martillo, estaba cansado y no había pegado ojo en toda la noche.

Amy no dejaba de mirarlo como si se hubiera vuelto loco y tal vez era así. Había olvidado dos reuniones y se había negado a aceptar llamadas, incluso la de su hermano Nicolas.

Lo único que ocupaba sus pensamientos era aquella rubia de ardientes ojos celestes. No podía olvidar el beso, el calor de su boca, aquel cuerpo suave pegado al suyo como si estuviera hecho para él.

Era su tutor, el responsable de su bienestar y, sin embargo, había estado a punto de llevarla al dormitorio de la suite para hacerle el amor. Aún deseaba hacerlo.

Darien sacudió la cabeza por enésima vez desde que había llegado a la oficina esa mañana. Por mucho que quisiera, no podía librarse de esa imagen. Aquella chica lo estaba volviendo loco.

Impaciente y más que agitado, Darien pulsó el botón del intercomunicador.

—¿Tienes la lista que te pedí, Amy?

—¿Qué lista?

—La de los hombres solteros que quiero presentarle a Sere.

—Ah, esa lista. Sí, la tengo.

—Tráemela, por favor.

Unos segundos después, Amy entraba en el despacho con un papel en la mano y Darien le hizo un gesto para que se sentara.

—Léemela, por favor.

—¿Ha dormido mal? —le preguntó su secretaria, tan perceptiva como siempre.

Darien lanzó un bufido mientras le hacía un gesto con la mano.

—Neflyte Sanjoin —empezó a leer Amy.

—No, es un inmaduro que depende de sus padres. Sere necesita un hombre más… independiente.

Amy tachó el nombre de la lista.

—Muy bien. ¿Qué tal Rubeus Ayakashi?

—No, imposible. Hay rumores de que pegaba a su primera mujer.

—Steven Alfa.

—Es un imbécil.

Amy dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Jedite Dark.

—No tiene dinero.

—¿Zafiro Black?

—No me cae bien.

—Diamante Blackmoon.

Darien frunció el ceño, como buscando una razón para no tomar en cuenta a Diamante.

—Ajá —murmuró Amy, haciendo un círculo alrededor del nombre—. ¿Le invito al cóctel que va a dar el jueves por la noche?

—No, es demasiado guapo y demasiado simpático.

—A Sere le gustaría entonces —murmuró Amy—. Y creo que también deberíamos incluir a Seiya Kou y Andrew Furuhata. Los dos son solteros, guapos y ahora mismo no tienen ninguna relación sentimental.

Darien movió la mano en un gesto de derrota. Seguramente, lo mejor sería dejar que Amy se encargase de todo. Al fin y al cabo era una mujer y sabría mejor que él quién podía gustarle a Sere…

En ese momento fueron interrumpidos por la entrada de la propia Sere.

—Siento haber venido sin avisar. No he visto a Amy en el antedespacho y… ah, ahí estás.

La secretaria se levantó.

—Estaba a punto de marcharme. Y seguro que el señor Chiba tiene tiempo para ti… parece que ha cancelado todas sus reuniones.

Darien fulminó a Amy con la mirada, aunque ella no parecía particularmente intimidada.

—¿Quiere que retenga las llamadas?

—No será ne…

Pero Amy ya había salido del despacho y estaba solo con Serena.

Serena en pantalón corto. Un pantalón muy corto que dejaba al descubierto sus largas y bien torneadas piernas. En uno de sus tobillos brillaba algo… ¿qué era, una pulserita? Cuando levantó la mirada comprobó que la camiseta era tan corta que dejaba al descubierto su ombligo y tan ajustada como si fuera a presentarse a un concurso de camisetas mojadas.

No iba a salir bien parado de aquello, pensó.

Aclarándose la garganta, le hizo un gesto para que se sentara en el sillón que Amy había ocupado un minuto antes.

—Me alegro de que estés aquí, Sere. Tenemos que hablar.

Ella se volvió un momento y, de nuevo, pudo ver el tatuaje que asomaba por la cinturilla del pantalón… un hada o una mariposa. No podía distinguirlo y eso lo sacaba de quicio. Le gustaría bajarle el pantalón para verlo…

Darien sacudió la cabeza. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Si fuera suya, nunca habría hecho nada tan absurdo. No había razón alguna para marcarse el cuerpo de manera permanente.

Y ahora estaba pensando qué haría o qué dejaría de hacer si Sere fuera su novia…

Pero no lo era y no debería pensarlo.

Sere se sentó frente a él, sus pechos quedaron en su campo de visión. No podía acusarla de llevar demasiado escote porque el cuello de la camiseta era cerrado, pero la tela se pegaba a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, delineando cada curva. Y eso era más excitante que un escote.

—¿De qué querías hablar?

Lo miraba con toda tranquilidad, como si estuvieran hablando del tiempo, y a Darien le dieron ganas de golpearse la cabeza con el escritorio.

—Sobre lo de anoche…

Ella levantó una mano.

—No lo estropees, por favor.

—¿Estropear qué?

—El beso. No lo estropees disculpándote.

—No debería haberte besado —dijo él.

Sere suspiró.

—¿Lo ves? Ya lo has estropeado.

Darien la miró, boquiabierto.

—Pero no…

—Si tienes que lamentarlo, te agradecería que lo hicieras en silencio. Puedes olvidarlo, lamentarlo o jurar por lo más sagrado que no volverá a pasar —siguió ella—. Pero no esperes que yo haga lo mismo. Y te agradecería que no te pusieras condescendiente conmigo. Yo creo que fue un beso estupendo.

Darien se quedó sin habla. Él, que siempre tenía algo que decir. Él, que era el más diplomático de la familia, el más prudente, se convertía en un pelele por culpa de aquella mujer.

Sere cruzó las piernas y puso las dos manos sobre su regazo.

—Quería saber cuándo vamos a ir de compras. Ah, y van a enviar aquí el contrato de alquiler del apartamento. Imaginé que querrías echarle un vistazo.

¿Sere podía olvidarse tranquilamente de lo que había pasado mientras él se consumía durante toda la noche y toda la mañana? El recuerdo lo torturaba.

Incluso ahora, mirando sus labios, podía recordar lo cálidos que eran…

Y el dolor de su entrepierna se intensificó al imaginársela desnuda en su cama…

Mascullando una maldición, Darien intentó concentrarse en el presente.

—Le pediré a mi abogado que le eche un vistazo al contrato. En cuanto a lo de ir de compras… Amy tiene mi agenda, ella te dirá qué día estoy menos ocupado.

Sere se levantó del sillón sacudiendo la melena y se despidió con la mano antes de salir del despacho.

Un duende. El tatuaje era un duende con alas y destellos de luz.

Le pegaba mucho.

Pero eso despertaba un pensamiento intrigante: ¿tendría más tatuajes? Tal vez uno o dos que sólo eran visibles cuando estaba desnuda. Darien se puso nervioso al imaginarse a sí mismo buscando esos tatuajes en la cama…

Serena salió de la oficina mordiéndose los labios para no soltar una carcajada. Darien estaba preparado para darle una charla sobre lo inapropiado del beso, pero ella decidió adelantarse. Y seguramente, Darien aún seguía intentando entender qué había pasado.

Amy la recibió con una sonrisa.

—¿Te ha hablado de la fiesta?

—No, no me ha dicho nada.

En ese momento, Darien abrió la puerta.

—Sere, se me había olvidado que voy a organizar un cóctel el jueves y me gustaría que asistieras. A las siete, en mi casa. Amy se encargará de que envíen un coche a buscarte.

Antes de que pudiera responder, Darien había vuelto a cerrar la puerta del despacho.

—Bueno, eso era lo que yo iba a decirte —sonrió Amy—. Pero veo que no te ha contado con qué idea celebra el cóctel.

—¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que está intentando tenderme una trampa? —se rió Sere.

—Porque es así.

—Cuéntame.

—Se supone que debería mantenerlo en secreto, pero si alguien organizase una fiesta para que yo conociera a mi futuro marido, me gustaría saberlo de antemano para comprarme un vestido.

—¿Mi futuro marido?

—¿Darien no te ha dicho que está buscando un marido para ti?

—Sí, lo ha mencionado, pero… ¿ya ha encontrado a alguien?

Serena intentó no parecer horrorizada pero, a juzgar por la expresión de pena de Amy, no debía de haber tenido mucho éxito. Le había seguido la corriente a Darien porque pensaba que no hablaba en serio…

—A lo mejor tiene prisa para poder concentrarse en su propia boda —sugirió Amy.

—¿Qué?

—¿Tampoco te ha contado eso? —suspiró la secretaria—. Ah, entonces yo no he dicho nada.

—¿Darien va a casarse? ¿Con quién?

Amy miró hacia la puerta del despacho.

—¿Por qué no vamos a la sala de juntas?

Serena fue detrás de la secretaria y esperó a que cerrase la puerta.

—Bueno, cuéntame: ¿desde cuándo te gusta Darien?

—¿Desde cuándo me gusta? —repitió ella, nerviosa—. No es que me guste, es que estoy enamorada de él desde que era una cría.

Amy sacudió la cabeza.

—Darien tiene un acuerdo con la familia Kaio para casarse con su hija Michiru. Su madre y ella llegarán a Nueva York dentro de una semana y no me gustaría que te llevaras una desilusión. Tal vez lo mejor sería que te fijases en otro hombre, Serena. Esa fascinación por Darien sólo puede terminar con un corazón roto.

Sere sabía que Amy tenía buena intención, pero ella no entendía la profundidad de sus sentimientos.

Pensar en Darien prometido con otra mujer… tuvo que cerrar los ojos para disimular su angustia. Ahora entendía que quisiera olvidarse del beso de la noche anterior.

—¿Cuándo se casarán?

—Darien aún no ha pedido su mano, pero tengo entendido que es una mera formalidad. Él no quiere un compromiso largo, así que me imagino que se casarán antes del otoño.

—¿Aún no ha pedido su mano? —exclamó Serena, aliviada. Si no estaban prometidos, aún había tiempo—. Tienes que ayudarme, Amy. Darien va a cometer un terrible error…

—No, no, yo no pienso hacer nada. Darien ha tomado una decisión y yo no tengo por costumbre inmiscuirme en su vida privada.

—Me darás las gracias cuando sea un hombre feliz, te lo aseguro.

—No seas ingenua, Serena. Darien ha elegido a la persona con la que quiere casarse y tú no debes entrometerte. Una mujer debe respetarse a sí misma. Si tu madre viviera, te diría lo mismo.

—Mi madre quería mucho a mi padre —suspiró Sere—. Y los dos deseaban que yo fuera feliz. Por eso querrían que me casara con el hombre del que estoy enamorada.

—Entonces, te deseo suerte.

Serena sonrió, aunque era una sonrisa forzada.

—Gracias.

—Vamos a mi despacho. Tengo allí el contrato de alquiler para que lo firmes.

Un minuto después, Sere se lo devolvía ya firmado.

—Si Darien tiene alguna objeción sobre el contrato, dile que me lo devuelva por fax.

—¿No teníais que ir de compras juntos?

—No, iré sola. ¿Cuándo ha dicho que es el cóctel?

—El jueves, a las siete.

—Muy bien, allí estaré.

Intentando controlar la angustia que le había producido la noticia de la boda de Darien, Serena sacó el móvil del bolso y llamó a Molly.

—¿Molly? Soy yo. ¿Estás ocupada? Tengo que hablar contigo. Es urgente.


	7. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

—Esto es un desastre —suspiró Serena, dejándose caer en el sofá del apartamento de su amiga.

Molly, sentada a su lado, la miró con cara de preocupación.

—Espero que no te rindas. Aún no ha pedido su mano.

—Aún, ése es el problema. Aún significa que piensa hacerlo. Es como si ya estuviera prometido.

—Puede que ella diga que no —sugirió su amiga.

—¿Tú le dirías que no a Darien Chiba?

—Bueno, no…

—Y ella tampoco —suspiró Serena, entristecida—. Debe de ser una chica griega de impecables modales. De las que beberían lejía antes de contradecir a sus padres.

—Qué chica tan emocionante —dijo Molly, irónica.

—Bueno, la verdad es que no estoy siendo muy amable con ella. Ni siquiera la conozco. Seguro que es encantadora.

—Esto no cambia nada, cielo. Lo que tienes que hacer es conseguir que Darien se fije en ti. No podrá resistirse en cuanto te conozca bien.

Sere asintió. En aquel momento, cualquier palabra amable era bienvenida. Estar sola era algo que nunca la había molestado hasta aquel momento, pero ahora se enfrentaba a la posibilidad de no poder estar nunca con la persona a la que amaba.

—Anoche nos besamos —le contó a su amiga.

—¿Lo ves? Te lo dije.

—No lo celebres aún —suspiró Serena—. Esta mañana me ha dado una charla… bueno, lo ha intentado al menos.

—¿Una charla?

—Ya sabes, lo de «no puede volver a pasar» y todo eso.

—Ah, esa charla.

—Por lo menos ahora sé por qué.

—No será tan fácil como habíamos imaginado, pero aún no se ha perdido nada. Por lo que me has contado, la relación de Darien con esa chica no tiene nada que ver con el amor.

—¿Y qué hago entonces?

Molly le apretó la mano.

—Haz que se enamore de ti.

—Pero para eso tendría que hacerle olvidar que es mi tutor. El beso fue… —Serena puso cara de ensueño— tan ardiente, tan apasionado… Necesito que me vea como me vio en ese momento.

—Tiene que dejar de verte como a una niña —murmuró Molly, pensativa—. Y creo que se me ha ocurrido una idea para que te vea… más o menos desnuda.

—¿Qué?

—Podría funcionar. Tal vez.

—Cuéntame —dijo Serena, impaciente.

—Tengo una prueba el sábado por la noche. Bueno, no es exactamente una prueba, pero podría serlo si hago las cosas bien.

—¿Quieres ir al grano? El suspense me está matando.

Molly sonrió.

—Un grupo de hombres de negocios ha alquilado el club el sábado por la noche y no puede faltar ninguna de las bailarinas. Pero yo tengo que ir a una fiesta a la que me han invitado… Wiseman estará allí y Beryl ha dicho que me lo va a presentar.

—¿Quién es Wiseman? ¿Y quién es Beryl?

—Wiseman es un productor de Broadway y va a hacer pruebas la semana que viene para un nuevo musical. Y Beryl es una actriz de la que me he hecho amiga. Tiene contactos en todas partes y me va a hacer un favor hablándole de mí a Wiseman, así que no puedo perderme la fiesta.

—¿Y qué tiene eso que ver conmigo?

—Si no voy al club esa noche, perderé mi empleo —dijo Molly entonces, con expresión angustiada—. Y hasta que no consiga un buen papel en Broadway necesito ese dinero… así que había pensado que tú podrías ir en mi lugar.

Serena soltó una carcajada.

—¿Quieres que me haga pasar por ti en un club de striptease?

—No tienes que hacer striptease. Sólo tienes que bailar ligera de ropa.

—Molly, tú y yo no nos parecemos nada. Además, yo bailo fatal. Me echarían en cinco segundos.

Su amiga negó vigorosamente con la cabeza.

—Yo llevo una peluca rosa cuando actúo. Somos casi de la misma estatura y con el maquillaje adecuado nadie se daría cuenta. Además, en ese sitio nadie te mira la cara.

—Pero a Darien le daría un infarto si creyera que trabajo en un club de striptease.

—Piénsalo —sonrió Molly—. Si supiera que estás allí, iría a sacarte… y entonces te vería medio desnuda.

—Pero si montase un escándalo, a ti te despedirían de todas formas.

—Porras, no había pensado en eso.

—¿Qué tal si me hago pasar por ti sin que Darien sepa nada y busco otra manera de llamar su atención?

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó Molly, apretándole la mano.

—Sí, claro. Pero tendré que zafarme de los de seguridad. Aparentemente, Darien ha contratado a un equipo entero para que me siga por Nueva York. Yo creo que está llevando lo de ser mi tutor demasiado lejos.

—¿Tienes un equipo de seguridad?

—Suena ridículo, ya lo sé. Según Darien, no puedo ir a ningún sitio sin ellos… —Serena sonrió entonces, traviesa—. Si les doy esquinazo para hacerme pasar por ti en el club, Darien se enteraría… no sabría dónde he ido, por supuesto, pero así tendrá otra oportunidad de darme un sermón y yo encontraré la forma de hacer que se fije en mí. Y si la charla es demasiado aburrida, sencillamente volveré a besarlo.

—Espero que ese hombre se merezca el esfuerzo que estás haciendo —suspiró Molly—. Aunque ningún hombre se merece tanto.

—Darien sí se lo merece —afirmó Sere, totalmente convencida.

Cuando llegó a las oficinas de Darien y vio un elegante juego de maletas en el suelo, Serena se volvió hacia Amy para preguntarle de quién era… pero entonces vio que el despacho estaba lleno de gente.

—¿Qué ocurre aquí? —le preguntó en voz baja.

Amy se aclaró la garganta.

—Han llegado Michiru y su madre. Y ése es tu equipo de seguridad —contestó la secretaria, señalando a tres hombres de aspecto amenazador—. Los demás son clientes que están esperando porque Michiru y su madre están con Darien.

Serena miró hacia la puerta del despacho y, sin decir una palabra, se dirigió hacia allí.

Necesitaba ver a la mujer con la que Darien pretendía casarse.

Cuando entró en el despacho, él se volvió para mirarla con el ceño fruncido. Una mujer de cierta edad se volvió también con cara de sorpresa y la última, que tenía que ser Michiru, miró a Serena con curiosidad.

Por supuesto no era fea, eso sería pedir demasiado. Michiru y su madre eran muy atractivas y elegantes. Mientras su madre llevaba el pelo sujeto en un moño francés, la melena Agua Marina de Michiru caía libremente por su espalda. Sus ojos azules eran cálidos y amistosos e incluso sonrió al verla.

—¿No te ha dicho Amy que estaba ocupado?

El reproche que había en la voz de Darien era evidente, pero Serena no hizo caso. Estaba demasiado ocupada intentando encontrarle alguna falta a Michiru. Desgraciadamente para ella, a menos que tuviese una voz chillona, parecía perfecta. Darien y ella hacían una pareja fabulosa.

—Sí, creo que lo ha mencionado.

Él se volvió hacia sus dos invitadas, suspirando.

—Serena, te presento a Michiru Kaio y a su madre, Setsuna. Ella es serena Tsukino, mi protegida.

Para sorpresa de Sere, Setsuna se acercó para estrecharle la mano.

—Encantada de conocerte. Darien nos ha hablado mucho de ti.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Y me parece maravilloso que haya decidido buscarte un marido adecuado.

—Encantada de conocerte, Serena —sonrió Michiru.

—Lo mismo digo —murmuró ella, desconcertada.

—¿Querías algo? —le preguntó Darien.

—¿No ibas a presentarme a mi equipo de seguridad?

—Ah, sí, claro. Perdona, con la emoción de la llegada de Michiru lo había olvidado. Amy te lo explicará todo.

La estaba echando del despacho, evidentemente, y Sere se despidió antes de cerrar la puerta. Pero cuando llegó a la mesa de Amy, con cara de pena, la mujer se levantó.

—Ven conmigo —murmuró, llevándola a la sala de juntas—. He decidido ayudarte.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Amy suspiró.

—Michiru es una chica encantadora, pero no tiene nada que ver con Darien. Es un ratoncito, mientras que él es más bien un león.

—A lo mejor quiere un ratoncito.

—¿Has decidido rendirte? —le preguntó Amy, golpeando el suelo con el pie.

—No, no…

—Ese matrimonio sería un desastre y yo creo que hasta el propio Darien se dará cuenta tarde o temprano.

—Pensé que no tenías por costumbre inmiscuirte en la vida privada de tu jefe.

—Yo no pienso inmiscuirme, pero tú sí.

Serena levantó una ceja.

—Piensa pedir su mano el viernes, después de la ópera. Tiene las entradas, el anillo, la fiesta en la que hará la pedida… todo planeado al detalle —le explicó Amy—. Bueno, yo te he dado la información, haz lo que quieras con ella. Pero tendrás que moverte rápido. Y mientras lo piensas, deja que te presente a tu equipo de seguridad —suspiró la secretaria mientras la llevaba de vuelta al despacho—. Tienen instrucciones estrictas de acompañarte a todas partes.

Serena apenas prestó atención mientras se los presentaba, pero desde luego parecían guardias de seguridad. No eran sutiles precisamente. Claro que la sutileza no era uno de los puntos fuertes de Darien Chiba.

Cuando Amy le estaba presentando al último hombre, se abrió la puerta del despacho y Darien salió… con Michiru del brazo.

—Ah, veo que ya conoces a los hombres.

—Sí, claro —asintió ella. Y luego, haciendo un esfuerzo, se volvió hacia Michiru—. Espero que hayan tenido un viaje agradable.

—Sí, mucho —contestó la joven.

—Estamos deseando volver a verte el jueves —intervino Setsuna.

—¿El jueves?

—En el cóctel —le explicó Darien—. Setsuna y Michiru también asistirán.

—Ah, claro.

Aunque su futura prometida estaba colgada de su brazo, Darien no dejaba de mirarla a ella; el calor de sus ojos casi estaba dejando una marca en su piel.

¿Estaría enamorado de Michiru? ¿Sentiría afecto por ella? Era mayor que Serena, pero no mucho, tal vez un par de años. Y había una inocencia en los ojos de aquella chica que la hacía sentirse mayor, ajada.

—Entonces nos veremos el jueves, así podrán contarme cosas de Grecia —consiguió decir—. Creo que es un sitio precioso. Tal vez podría ir allí de luna de miel… después de mi boda.

El rostro de Darien se ensombreció.

—Bueno, deberíamos irnos. El viaje ha sido muy largo y supongo que estaréis cansadas —murmuró—. Si tienes algún problema, llámame, Sere.

Ella asintió mientras lo veía salir de la oficina con Michiru del brazo. No podía decir nada porque tenía un nudo en la garganta.


	8. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

No podía dejar de pensar en ella. Darien se pasó una mano por la cara mientras intentaba concentrarse en lo que Setsuna y Michiru estaban diciendo. Las había llevado a comer al restaurante del hotel, pero eso le recordó que había cenado con Sere en aquella misma mesa antes del episodio del beso en el ascensor.

Setsuna se mostró feliz con su plan de pedir la mano de Michiru después de la ópera. Había calculado la velada meticulosamente, comprando entradas para la ópera favorita de Michiru y terminar la noche con una fiesta en el hotel.

Entonces, ¿por qué no estaba más entusiasmado?

Michiru parecía muy contenta… seguramente Setsuna le había dado a entender algo, aunque le había pedido que lo mantuviera en secreto.

Aparentemente, todo el mundo estaba contento menos él.

—¿Has encontrado algún candidato para Serena? —le preguntó Setsuna.

—¿Perdona? —murmuró Darien, distraído.

—Has dicho que estabas buscando un marido para Serena y quería saber si ya habías encontrado a algún candidato.

—Ah, sí, claro. Pienso presentarle a un par de hombres el jueves, durante el cóctel.

Setsuna asintió con la cabeza.

—Es una chica guapísima y dudo que tenga ningún problema para encontrar un hombre adecuado.

Darien frunció el ceño. No, no tendría ningún problema. Los hombres harían cola por la posibilidad de ser su marido.

—¿Sabes una cosa? —sonrió Setsuna entonces—. Serena podría volver a Grecia conmigo. Soichi estaría encantado de presentarle a varios jóvenes de la mejor sociedad de Atenas.

—Es una idea maravillosa, mamá —sonrió Michiru.

—Se lo diré la próxima vez que la vea —asintió Darien. Pero la idea de que se marchara del país le dejaba un sabor amargo en la boca.

Aunque casarla con alguien de Nueva York tampoco lo hacía sentirse feliz precisamente.

Michiru siguió hablando, pero él no le prestaba atención. Sus pensamientos estaban ocupados por la vibrante y encantadora rubia con una sonrisa que haría derretirse a cualquier hombre.

Como si la hubiera conjurado, al levantar la mirada la vio siguiendo al maître hacia una mesa. Parecía solitaria, triste incluso. Llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros y una camisa, el pelo sujeto en una coleta… sonrió cuando el maître le dio la carta, pero la sonrisa no iluminaba sus ojos.

Por primera vez, Darien pensó en sus circunstancias. En lo difícil que debía de ser para ella estar en una ciudad extraña, sin familia. Si tenía amigos no se los había presentado y Darien se sintió culpable por tratarla de tan mala manera.

Se alegraba de haber organizado una fiesta el jueves por la noche para ella, pero en lugar de un simple cóctel en su ático podría convertirla en una gran fiesta en el hotel para darle la bienvenida a Nueva York. Además de presentarle a los hombres de la lista de Amy, la pobre Sere pasaría un buen rato. Una chica de su edad se aburriría en la discreta reunión que él había preparado.

Sintiéndose un poco mejor, Darien volvió su atención hacia Michiru, recordando que en un par de días estaría pidiéndole que fuera su mujer. Sería su amante y la madre de sus hijos, la persona con la que pasaría el resto de su vida.

De repente, sintió un sudor frío. En lugar de hacerlo feliz, la idea de llegar a tal compromiso lo llenaba de horror.

¿Por qué reaccionaba de esa manera cuando una semana antes estaba deseando casarse con Michiru? No tenía sentido.

De nuevo, miró hacia Serena, que miraba por la ventana con expresión pensativa.

Suspirando, Darien sacó su móvil del bolsillo y envió un rápido mensaje a Amy para preguntarle qué día tenía que ir de compras con serena. No quería quedar con Michiru al mismo tiempo.

Unos minutos después Amy contestó y Darien frunció el ceño al leer el mensaje. ¿Serena había decidido ir sola de compras? ¿No quería ir con él?

Molesto, le envió una respuesta:

Pregúntale cuándo piensa ir y cancela mis reuniones para ese día.

En cuanto Serena salió de la suite, un hombre se colocó a su lado. Aún no se había acostumbrado a llevar escoltas y la ponía nerviosa tener a alguien siguiéndola a todas partes.

El hombre subió al ascensor con ella y, cuando llegaron al vestíbulo, los otros dos se colocaron a su lado. Intentando no pensar en el asunto, Serena se dirigió a la fila de taxis que esperaban en la puerta… pero uno de los hombres se interpuso en su camino.

—Perdone… ¿cómo se llama?

—Helios —contestó él, volviéndose luego para señalar a los otros dos—. El de la izquierda es Peruru y el otro Richard.

—Muy bien, Helios —empezó a decir Sere, impaciente—. Voy a hacer unas compras y no hay necesidad de que vengan conmigo. Pueden esperarme en el hotel.

—Me temo que no puedo hacer eso, señorita Tsukino. Las órdenes son que la acompañemos a todas partes.

—¿Incluso al cuarto de baño?

—Si fuera necesario…

—Pero no podemos entrar los cuatro en un taxi —protestó Sere.

—Tenemos instrucciones precisas de acompañarla a todas partes en el coche que se ha puesto a su disposición —insistió el hombre—. Pero debe esperar al señor Chiba.

—No, Darien no va a ir conmigo de compras.

Helios miró su reloj y luego señaló un elegante Mercedes plateado que acababa de parar frente al hotel.

Para sorpresa de Serena, Darien bajó del coche y se dirigió hacia ellos.

—¿Algún problema?

—La señorita Tsukino me estaba pidiendo que no la siguiéramos —contestó Helios por ella—. Y yo estaba explicándole que no podíamos hacerlo.

—Debes seguir mis instrucciones, _pethi mou_. Tu seguridad es lo más importante.

—Sí, claro —murmuró ella—. Pero supongo que habrás venido para ver a Michiru y no quiero hacerte perder el tiempo. ¿Se puede saber por qué no puedo tomar un taxi?

Darien levantó una ceja.

—Hace un par de días querías que te acompañase cuando fueras de compras. ¿Por qué has cambiado de opinión?

—Como ahora tienes invitadas… pensé que no tendrías tiempo de ir conmigo —contestó Serena.

—Pero tú también eres mi invitada —sonrió él, volviéndose hacia Helios—. Podéis quedaros aquí hasta que volvamos. Mi equipo de seguridad irá con nosotros.

Sere subió al Mercedes y se puso el cinturón de seguridad, suspirando.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que no te saliste con la tuya? ¿Y por qué llevas tanta seguridad? A mí me parece un poco pretencioso.

El rostro de Darien se ensombreció.

—Antes de casarse, la mujer de Malaquite fue secuestrada durante meses y los secuestradores nunca fueron detenidos. Yo no me arriesgo con la seguridad de las personas que tengo a mi cargo.

—¿Cómo están Malaquite y su mujer, por cierto?

—Bien. Mina prefiere vivir en la isla y Malaquite viene de vez en cuando a alguna reunión importante, pero no le gusta dejarla sola durante mucho tiempo.

—No me imagino a Malaquite enamorado —sonrió Serena—. Parece un hombre tan… aterrador.

—Evidentemente, no te pasa lo mismo conmigo —dijo Darien.

Ella lo miró de arriba abajo.

—Lo que siento por ti no puede compararse con lo que siento por Malaquite.

Antes de que él pudiera replicar a su enigmática frase, Sere se volvió hacia la ventanilla.

—¿Por qué has querido ir conmigo de compras? Pensé que estabas muy ocupado con el trabajo… y tus invitadas.

—No estoy tan ocupado como para renegar de una promesa —contestó él—. Te dije que iría de compras contigo y aquí estoy.

—Y yo me alegro —sonrió Serena—. Gracias.

Pasaron la mañana comprando todo lo que necesitaba para el apartamento y Darien pareció alegrarse de que no tardase un siglo en elegir cada pieza, pero la verdad era que Serena no se molestó demasiado en la elección de los muebles porque si las cosas iban como ella esperaba, no se quedaría en el apartamento mucho tiempo. Y si no iban como ella esperaba, no pensaba quedarse en Nueva York para ver a Darien casado con otra mujer.

A las dos de la tarde estaba cansada y cuando Darien sugirió que comiesen de nuevo en el restaurante del hotel, Serena se alegró al ver que no parecía ansioso por volver con Michiru.

En cuanto llegaron al hotel, Helios y los otros dos hombres se colocaron en la puerta del restaurante. Para entonces, Serena empezaba a acostumbrarse a ese pequeño entorno de gente que los seguía a todas partes.

Si Darien era tan protector con las personas que, según él, tenía a su cargo, ¿cómo sería cuando se tratase de alguien de quien estuviera enamorado?

Sonrió entonces, soñadora, mientras el maître los llevaba hacia la mesa. No le importaría nada que fuese tan protector si la quisiera de verdad.

—Pareces muy complacida, _pethi mou_—la voz de Darien interrumpió sus pensamientos—. ¿Estás contenta con tus compras?

—Sí, mucho. Gracias por ir conmigo.

—No hay de qué. No deberías estar sola en una ciudad extraña. Pero dime, Sere, ¿por qué Nueva York? ¿No preferías quedarte con tus amigos en California? ¿Y has pensado en lo que quieres hacer ahora que has terminado la carrera?

—Mi indecisión debe de volver loco a alguien como tú, ¿no? —se rió ella—. Pero la verdad es que tengo mi futuro bien planeado.

—¿Alguien como yo? ¿Debo preguntar a qué te refieres con eso?

—Sólo que me imagino que has planeado tu vida al detalle y no tienes paciencia para gente que no es tan organizada como tú. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

Él tuvo que sonreír.

—No hay nada de malo en planear las cosas con antelación.

—No, claro que no. Yo también tengo mi vida más o menos planeada, pero sé que las cosas no siempre salen como uno quiere. La verdadera prueba está en cómo te las arreglas cuando todo se viene abajo.

—Sabias palabras viniendo de alguien tan joven.

Serena arrugó la nariz.

—¿Insistes en lo de mi edad para no sentir la tentación de besarme otra vez?

Darien la miró, boquiabierto.

—Pensé que habíamos acordado no volver a hablar de eso.

—Yo no he dicho nunca tal cosa —sonrió Sere—. Pero tú puedes hacer lo que quieras, claro.

Darien no pudo responder porque el camarero llegó en ese momento. Serena lo observó mientras comían. Su agitación era evidente. Había tal fuego en sus ojos, pensó. No era inmune a ella, por mucho que quisiera parecerlo.

Estaba apartando su plato cuando un hombre muy apuesto se acercó a ellos. Iba bien vestido y tenía un aspecto refinado y elegante, pero la miraba a ella aunque se dirigía a Darien.

Y él no parecía muy entusiasmado por la interrupción.

—¿Cómo estás? Me alegró mucho recibir tu invitación para el cóctel del jueves.

Sere se preguntó si aquél sería uno de los hombres de la lista de posibles maridos. Si era así, Amy tenía buen ojo. Lástima que ella no estuviera interesada.

—¿Te veré allí? —le preguntó—. Tengo entendido que Darien piensa usar el cóctel del jueves para encontrarme un marido.

La cara de sorpresa del desconocido y la expresión horrorizada de Darien la hicieron reír.

—Tú debes de ser Serena Tsukino. Yo soy Seiya Kou y sí, pienso ir al cóctel. Ahora que sé que estoy en la lista, no me lo perdería por nada del mundo.

Serena le ofreció su mano.

—Por favor, llámame Sere.

Seiya tomó su mano, pero en lugar de estrecharla se la llevó a los labios.

—Muy bien, Sere. Un nombre precioso para una chica preciosa.

—¿Querías algo, Seiya? —preguntó Darien entonces, de muy malas maneras.

—No, nada —sonrió el joven—. Te he visto con una chica guapa y he decidido acercarme para ver si era la misteriosa Serena Tsukino. Y ahora me alegro de haberlo hecho —añadió, volviéndose para mirarla—. ¿Me guardarás un baile el jueves?

—Sí, claro.

Sere esperó hasta que Seiya salió del restaurante para volverse hacia Darien.

—Bueno, dime, ¿qué puesto ocupa en tu lista de candidatos?

—Es uno de los primeros.

—Ah, estupendo. Entonces no te importará que baile con él.

—No, claro que no —dijo Darien, con los dientes apretados—. Es un hombre inteligente, no tiene deudas, nunca ha estado casado y tiene buena salud.

—Por favor, dime que no has investigado sus informes médicos.

—Pues claro que sí. No iba a poner en la lista a un hombre que tuviera problemas de salud o defectos que pudiera transmitirles a vuestros hijos.

Serena tuvo que contener una carcajada de incredulidad.

—¿Debo pensar que todos los hombres de la lista tienen tu aprobación?

Él asintió con la cabeza, pero no parecía en absoluto contento.

—Entonces será divertido —dijo Serena—. Un apartamento lleno de chicos guapos, sanos y ricos entre los que elegir. ¿También sabes si son buenos en la cama?

Darien se atragantó con el vino.

—Por supuesto que no.

—Una pena. Supongo que tendré que descubrirlo yo misma antes de elegir a uno en particular.

—¿Qué? No vas a hacer nada de eso…

Afortunadamente, su móvil sonó en ese momento, interrumpiendo la discusión.

—Vas a tener que perdonarme —le dijo después de colgar—, pero tengo una reunión importante en quince minutos.

Serena se encogió de hombros.

—No te preocupes por mí. Yo me iba a la suite de todas formas.

—No intentes ir a ningún sitio sin llevar contigo a los de seguridad —le advirtió Darien.


	9. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

La advertencia de Darien seguía repitiéndose en la cabeza de Serena por la mañana, mientras intentaba encontrar la manera de salir del hotel sin que Helios y los otros dos la siguieran. No le importaría que fueran con ella de compras… de hecho, podrían darle una perspectiva masculina sobre qué vestido le quedaba mejor. Quería estar perfecta para el cóctel y no precisamente para los candidatos de la lista de Darien. Pero deseaba ir sola, sin escolta.

En cuanto salió de la suite, Helios se colocó a su lado.

—Buenos días. ¿Dónde quiere ir esta mañana?

—Quiero… ir a dar una vuelta, pero no conozco bien la ciudad.

—¿Qué le interesaría ver?

Serena fingió pensárselo.

—Museos, galerías de arte… ah, y la Estatua de la Libertad.

El hombre asintió, pero cuando Peruru y Richard se unieron a ellos, Serena hizo una mueca.

—¿Algún problema?

—Si tienen que ir conmigo a todas partes, preferiría que no pareciese una película de mafiosos. No quiero que todo el mundo se fije en mí.

—¿Qué sugiere entonces?

—Podrían quitarse las gafas de sol, por ejemplo.

Peruru y Richard se quitaron las gafas.

—Y ahora la corbata y la chaqueta.

—La chaqueta se queda —Peruru apartó un poco la solapa para mostrar la pistola que llevaba debajo.

Serena se quedó helada. ¿Llevaban armas? Quizá darles esquinazo no fuera tan buena idea, pensó.

—Muy bien, de acuerdo, no se quiten la chaqueta. Ah, vaya, me he dejado el bolso en la suite.

—Yo iré a buscarlo —se ofreció Helios.

—No hace falta. Sólo tardaré un segundo.

En lugar de subir al ascensor. Sere entró en el lavabo de caballeros. Cuando se dieran cuenta de que había desaparecido, mirarían en el lavabo de señoras, pero seguramente no se les ocurriría mirar en el de caballeros, pensaba.

Unos minutos después, Richard y Peruru pasaban por delante de la puerta con expresión seria y Serena, después de comprobar que Helios no estaba en la entrada, aprovechó para salir corriendo.

Subió al primer taxi que encontró y le ofreció al taxista el doble de lo que costase la carrera para que saliera de allí a toda velocidad. Encantado, el hombre pisó el acelerador.

—¿Dónde vamos, señorita?

—No estoy segura. Necesito comprarme un vestido precioso… uno tan bonito que haga que los hombres tiemblen al verlo.

—Ah, entonces ya sé dónde podemos ir.

—¿Podría esperarme mientras hago mis compras?

—Sí, claro. Me dedicaré a dar vueltas hasta que termine —contestó el hombre.

Unos minutos después paró frente a unos conocidos grandes almacenes y le dio el número de su móvil.

—Llámeme cuando haya encontrado el vestido y estaré esperándola en la puerta.

—Gracias.

Después de probarse cinco o seis vestidos, Sere encontró el que buscaba. Era negro, de seda, y le quedaba como hecho a medida. El acierto del vestido era su simplicidad; no tenía volantes ni adornos, nada que apartase la atención de sus curvas. Con unos zapatos de tacón de aguja, tendría a los hombres comiendo en la palma de su mano.

Serena frunció el ceño al pensar que le daba igual lo que hicieran los invitados al cóctel. La reacción de Darien era la única que le importaba y no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a reaccionar.

—Le queda perfecto, señorita Tsukino, absolutamente perfecto —sonrió la dependienta—. Con los zapatos adecuados será la más guapa de la fiesta.

—¿No tendrá un par de zapatos negros de tacón que vayan con el vestido?

—Vuelvo ahora mismo —sonrió la joven.

Unos minutos después, Serena daba vueltas frente al espejo del probador. Los tacones eran como palillos de dientes, pero alargaban sus piernas hasta el infinito.

No contenta con venderle un vestido carísimo, y unos zapatos igualmente caros, la dependienta insistió en que comprase bisutería y un bolso a juego.

Dos horas después de haber dado esquinazo a los hombres de seguridad, Serena subía de nuevo al taxi para volver al hotel.

—Muchas gracias —se despidió antes de salir del coche.

—Ningún problema, señorita. Buena suerte en la fiesta esta noche. Seguro que los dejará sin habla.

Sonriendo, Serena entró en el hotel y se dirigió a los ascensores. Pero al no ver a Helios y los demás en la puerta se sintió culpable. Estaba tan emocionada con las compras que ni siquiera se le había ocurrido llamar a Helios para asegurarle que estaba bien y ni él ni Darien tenían el número de su móvil.

Suspirando, salió del ascensor y buscó el teléfono en el bolso mientras insertaba la tarjeta en la puerta de la suite…

Pero al levantar la cabeza se encontró con cuatro hombres mirándola con expresión furiosa.

Darien se levantó del sofá y le hizo un gesto a Helios.

—Ya podéis marcharos.

Serena dejó las bolsas en el suelo y esperó a que cerrasen la puerta.

—No los habrás despedido, ¿verdad?

—Te aseguro que sé muy bien de quién es la culpa de lo que ha pasado —respondió él—. Salir por Nueva York sin llevar a alguien de seguridad ha sido una estupidez por tu parte, Sere. ¿En qué estabas pensando?

—Tenía mis razones —se limitó a decir ella.

—¿Qué razones?

—Nada que tú aprobases, pero he tomado precauciones, te lo aseguro. Un taxista muy amable me llevó hasta unos grandes almacenes y esperó hasta que terminé de hacer mis compras. Y en el interior estuve todo el tiempo rodeada de gente.

—¿Un taxista? ¿Le has confiado tu seguridad a un taxista?

—Relájate —dijo Serena—. Era un hombre muy agradable.

Darien respiró profundamente, intentando controlar su ira.

—¿Por qué has ido sola, Serena? ¿Qué era tan importante como para arriesgarte de ese modo?

—Necesitaba comprar un vestido para la fiesta de esta noche.

—¿Un vestido? ¿Me has dado el susto de mi vida por un vestido? —exclamó él, pasándose una mano por el pelo.

—No es sólo un vestido —protestó Sere, alegrándose al ver que Darien perdía la compostura—. No quería conocer a mi futuro marido con algo que no fuera espectacular.

—Eres la mujer más irritante y más frustrante que he tenido la desgracia de conocer —dijo él entonces.

Y luego, de repente, la tomó por la cintura para apoderarse de su boca en un beso que la dejó sin aliento. La besaba como si no pudiera cansarse de ella, apretando su espalda con las dos manos. Los pechos de Serena, aplastados contra el torso masculino, se hincharon, con los pezones endurecidos.

Darien metió la mano bajo la cinturilla del pantalón y pasó los dedos por encima del tatuaje mientras ella deslizaba la lengua por sus labios, tan cálidos, tan masculinos, tan poderosos.

Se le aceleró el pulso cuando Darien levantó las manos para buscar el broche del sujetador…

Pero entonces, dejando escapar una palabrota, se apartó, respirando agitadamente.

—_Theos mou_! —exclamó, pasándose una mano por el pelo—. No podemos… esto no puede volver a pasar. Lo siento mucho, Sere.

Se dirigió a la puerta como si estuviera borracho, pero antes de salir se volvió, sus ojos aún ardían de deseo.

—El equipo de seguridad va a todas partes contigo, ¿entendido? A partir de ahora, incluso irán al baño contigo si hace falta.

Serena asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de hacer otra cosa. Y cuando Darien salió de la habitación, se pasó las manos por los brazos, helados de repente.

—Puedes negarlo todo lo que quieras —murmuró—. Pero tú me deseas tanto como yo a ti.

**Muajajaja, Sere está totalmente decidida en lo de conquistar a Darien, el fue el que empezó con lo de buscarle esposo, y organizó el cóctel y todo, y al final ninguno de los de la lista le parecen, jajaja, y ya apareció Michiru, quien ya hemos visto que es una buena persona, y Seiya para así poner celoso a Darien, y el pobre Darien sigue sin poder resistirse a Sere, bueno espero que les guste la historia, un beso a todas y nos leemos mañana, donde veremos a Sere y Dar en el cóctel, como creen que le sentara a Darien ver a Serena rodeada de chicos guapos?, XOXO **


	10. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Darien se pasó una mano por el pelo, nervioso, entre los invitados que charlaban y reían en el salón de baile del hotel. Todo el mundo parecía estar pasándolo en grande y la orquesta de jazz animaba aún más el ambiente… pero Serena no había aparecido.

Michiru estaba a su lado, con una mano sobre su brazo. Setsuna a un metro de ellos, sonriendo a todo el mundo.

Darien inclinó la cabeza para escuchar lo que Michiru estaba diciendo y asintió apropiadamente, aunque su mente estaba en otro sitio. Cuando volvió a incorporarse, miró hacia la puerta… y se quedó sin aliento.

Allí estaba.

Miraba de un lado a otro nerviosamente y Darien tuvo que tragar saliva. La expresión «vestidito negro de cóctel» debía de haber sido inventada para aquella ocasión.

La tela se pegaba a sus curvas como una segunda piel, cayendo por encima de las rodillas. Llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño alto que realzaba su largo cuello, con un par de mechones cayendo alrededor de la cara.

Y él sentía el imperioso deseo de deshacer el moño y dejar que la sedosa melena cayese sobre sus hombros para deslizar los dedos…

—Ah, mira, ahí está Serena —anunció Setsuna.

Como si él no se diera cuenta del momento en el que entraba en una habitación.

—Sí, ya la he visto. Perdona un momento, Michiru.

No sabía cómo iba a disipar la tensión que había entre ellos, pero tenía que disimular.

—Hola, Sere —la saludó.

Ella lo recibió con una sonrisa.

—Siento llegar tarde. Supongo que no me habrás reservado un baile.

Darien tuvo que disimular un suspiro. La idea de tenerla apretada contra su pecho era una tortura.

—El baile no ha empezado todavía. Pero tal vez podríamos empezarlo juntos… luego te presentaré a los demás.

Le hizo un gesto al pianista, que asintió con la cabeza y empezó a tocar una melodía lenta y sensual. Cuando llegaron a la pista, se volvió hacia ella y, en cuanto Sere se echó en sus brazos, Darien se puso rígido.

Su aroma lo envolvía, como una invasión. Sere no llevaba sujetador y los redondos senos se apretaban contra su pecho, luchando por salirse del escote del vestido.

Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no tomarla en brazos y sacarla de allí para que nadie más que él pudiese verla…

—Es una fiesta preciosa. Gracias por molestarte en organizarla para mí.

—De nada, _pethi mou_. Quiero que lo pases bien.

—¿Qué tal tus invitadas, también lo están pasando bien?

Darien frunció el ceño. ¿Sabría algo sobre su plan de pedir la mano de Michiru? Lo sabría en unos días, claro, pero por alguna razón no quería hablarle de su inminente compromiso. O tal vez era un canalla que besaba a una mujer cuando estaba a punto de comprometerse con otra.

—Sí, creo que lo están pasando bien —murmuró, sintiéndose culpable. ¿Qué clase de hombre se aprovechaba de una mujer cuando ya tenía un acuerdo con otra? Incluso Nicolas, que tenía una novia en cada puerto, lo criticaría por besar a su protegida.

Y Malaquite no dudaría en darle una patada en el trasero por hacerle eso a Serena.

—¿Cuáles son mis posibles maridos? —preguntó ella entonces.

—Te los presentaré en cuanto acabe la canción.

Por el momento estaba entre sus brazos y no tenía la menor prisa por soltarla.

Pero, por primera vez, lamentaba su decisión de ayudarla a encontrar marido. Era demasiado joven para pensar en el matrimonio. Debería estar pasándolo bien, no pensando en hacer un compromiso de por vida…

Antes de que Serena apareciese en Nueva York, él estaba más que contento con sus planes de casarse con Michiru y formar una familia. Aquella chica sólo era una distracción temporal, nada más. En cuanto hubiese pedido la mano de Michiru y Sere estuviera a punto de sentar la cabeza con el hombre adecuado, abrazaría su futuro sin la menor vacilación.

Cuando la canción terminó, Darien bajó los brazos.

—Ven, _pethi mou_. Los invitados te esperan.

Sere sonrió mientras él le hacía un gesto al director de la orquesta para que dejasen de tocar. De inmediato, todos los congregados se volvieron hacia la pista de baile.

—Buenas noches a todos —empezó a decir—. Quiero daros las gracias por venir a darle la bienvenida a Serena Tsukino. Estamos aquí para disfrutar de una fiesta y podéis quedaros hasta que queráis… o hasta que se acabe el alcohol —bromeó, tomando dos copas de una bandeja—. Brindemos por Serena.

—Por Serena —repitieron todos.

Sus ojos se encontraron mientras brindaban, pero fue Darien el primero en apartar la mirada.

Y, aunque Sere no tenía el menor deseo de conocer a los hombres de su lista de posibles maridos, sabía que tendría que hacer el papel si quería poner a Darien celoso. Esa era su única esperanza.

—Ven conmigo, Sere. Voy a presentarte a todo el mundo.

—¿Ha llegado la hora de conocer a esos hombres tan interesantes?

—¿Preferirías que no te los presentase? No tienes por qué hacerlo si no quieres.

Sonaba casi esperanzado, lo cual era extraño considerando el tiempo que debía de haber pasado eligiendo e investigando a los candidatos.

—No, quiero hacerlo. Mi futuro me espera, ¿no?

No sabía bien qué debía esperar, quizá una estampida, pero se sorprendió al ver lo amables y civilizados que eran todos. Mientras Darien la llevaba de un grupo a otro, presentándole a colegas y amigos, resultaba fácil creer la fantasía de que estaban juntos, que él era su novio y no un hombre empeñado en casarla con otro. Y también era demasiado fácil olvidar que, a unos metros de ellos, Michiru y su madre estaban observando la escena.

Pero Serena no estaba dispuesta a dejar que la realidad le estropease la noche y se agarró al brazo de Darien mientras hablaba con unos y con otros. Poco después reconoció a Seiya Kou, el hombre con el que se habían encontrado en el restaurante.

—Disculpa que llegue tarde. Me he retrasado por culpa de un cliente —Seiya se llevó su mano a los labios como había hecho el día anterior—. ¿Te importa si tomo prestada a Serena, Darien? Prometo mantenerla a salvo… así tú podrás volver con tu cita, que parece estar deseando bailar, por cierto.

Michiru miraba a las parejas en la pista de baile con expresión soñadora, casi triste. Ella no quería sentir pena, quería odiar a Michiru, pero no era capaz. Si fuera un ogro todo sería mucho más sencillo, pero la verdad era que tanto la madre como la hija habían sido más que agradables con ella.

—¿Piensas tomarme prestada para un baile o para algo más? —bromeó, mientras aceptaba su mano.

—¿Qué tal si bailamos primero y discutimos otros propósitos más tarde?

La expresión de Darien era glacial. Parecía a punto de decir algo, pero…

—¿Ocurre algo, Darien?

—No, pásalo bien, _pethi mou_. Esta es tu noche.

Una vez en la pista de baile, Seiya la tomó por la cintura.

—¿Sigues buscando marido o he llegado demasiado tarde?

—¿No se supone que los hombres salen corriendo cuando se menciona el matrimonio?

—Si la mujer en cuestión es tan guapa como tú, lo dudo mucho.

—Eres un ligón —se rió Serena—. No puedo tomarte en serio.

Por el rabillo del ojo veía a Darien bailando con Michiru, que parecía totalmente encandilada con él. Y era comprensible.

—Bueno, dime —sonrió Seiya—. ¿Vas a dejar que se te escape?

—¿Qué?

—Me refiero a Darien.

Serena tragó saliva.

—No me digas que soy tan transparente.

—Sólo para un hombre que está oteando el territorio en busca de enemigos…

—Ya sabía yo que no debería haber aceptado tomar parte en esta farsa —suspiró Sere, dejando caer los hombros—. Ha sido idea de Darien. Por lo visto, ha decidido que es su obligación encontrarme un marido lo antes posible.

Seiya le levantó la barbilla con un dedo para mirarla a los ojos.

—¿Le has dicho lo que sientes?

—No, no puedo. Es… complicado.

—¿Por qué no vamos a la barra? Así podremos tomar algo mientras me lo cuentas.

Darien no podía dejar de mirar a Serena mientras fingía escuchar la charla de Michiru y Setsuna. Y tuvo que apretar los dientes al ver que Seiya se inclinaba hacia ella, casi rozándola con los labios…

Sere se rió y su seductora risa se abrió paso por encima del ruido de las conversaciones y las copas. Seiya había puesto una mano sobre su hombro, en un gesto que a él no le parecía apropiado.

Y tuvo que tragarse un rugido de rabia cuando Seiya Kou le pasó un dedo por la mejilla.

Serena se inclinaba hacia él, como buscando sus caricias, y Kou tuvo el descaro de posar sus labios en aquel cuello tan largo y tan suave…

—_Theous mou_! —exclamó, airado—. ¡Ya está bien!

—¿Ocurre algo? —le preguntó Michiru.

—No, no es nada.

Michiru miró hacia Serena.

—Parece que lo está pasando bien.

—Sí, eso parece —murmuró él—. ¿Me perdonáis un momento?

Darien se acercó a la pareja justo cuando Seiya volvía a inclinar la cabeza para besar a Serena en el cuello. La rabia hizo que lo viera todo rojo y, sin pensar, lo apartó de un empujón.

—¡Darien!

—Ven aquí, Serena.

—¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?

—No le pongas las manos encima, Seiya. No quiero que la toques, ¿lo entiendes?

El joven dio un paso atrás, levantando las manos.

—Lo que tú digas —murmuró, haciéndole un guiño a Serena—. Bueno, creo que debería irme. Algo me dice que aquí no soy bienvenido.

—No, Seiya, quédate —protestó ella—. Estoy segura de que Darien no pondrá ninguna objeción.

—Pienso poner muchas objeciones. Estaba manoseándote en una sala llena de gente…

—No estaba manoseándome —lo interrumpió ella.

—Si vuelvo a verte con Serena, te parto la cara, ¿está claro?

—Nos veremos en otra ocasión, Sere —sonrió Seiya entonces.

—Muy bien.

—Vamos —dijo Darien entonces, tomando su mano—. No voy a separarme de ti en toda la noche.

Para su sorpresa, Sere no discutió. Pero cuando llegaron al lado de Setsuna y Michiru, la mujer se mostró preocupada.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, señora Kaio, estoy perfectamente.

—Por favor, llámame SEtsuna. ¿Quieres un refresco? ¿Has comido algo desde que llegaste?

—Pues no…

—Entonces ven conmigo. Tienes que comer algo.

Darien levantó una mano para interrumpir la conversación. Tenía el corazón acelerado y lo que de verdad quería era darle un puñetazo a Seiya por propasarse con Sere.

—Le pediré a un camarero que venga con una bandeja. Prefiero que Serena esté conmigo.

Setsuna lo miró, sorprendida, y Michiru puso una mano en el brazo de Sere.

—¿De verdad te encuentras bien?

—Estoy perfectamente. Darien exagera —contestó ella, retándolo con la mirada—. No sé cómo espera que encuentre un marido si va a perder los estribos de esa forma en cuanto un hombre me preste atención.

—Lo que Seiya estaba haciendo no era precisamente prestarte atención. Estaba haciéndote el amor delante de todo el mundo.

Sere levantó una ceja.

—¿Haciéndome el amor? Pero si ni siquiera me ha besado.

—Lo que estaba haciendo era inapropiado —insistió él—. Tú estás bajo mi protección y no pienso dejar que nadie te haga daño.

Sere se volvió hacia Michiru con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Me parece que habrá que tachar el nombre de Seiya de la lista de posibles candidatos —anunció, suspirando dramáticamente—. Ni siquiera he bailado con él.

—Darien bailará contigo —dijo Michiru.

—Sí, por favor, baila con ella —intervino Setsuna—. Mientras tanto, yo me encargo de prepararte algo de comer.

A Darien se le quedó la boca seca. No podría sobrevivir a otro baile con aquel cuerpo voluptuoso pegado al suyo. Una sesión de tortura era más que suficiente por una noche.

Pero la alternativa era dejar que Serena bailase con alguno de los hombres. Hombres que él mismo había elegido.

Por encima de su cadáver.

Sin decir una palabra, tomó a Serena de la mano y la llevó hacia la pista de baile.

—Es un infierno estar contigo llevando estos zapatos —bromeó ella.

Y, por primera vez desde que la vio con Seiya, Darien se relajó un poco. Era tan agradable pasarle los brazos por la cintura… Le encantaba tocarla y era imposible no hacerlo mientras bailaban.

—Tú también lo sientes —murmuró Sere entonces.

—¿Qué?

—No quieres que sea así, pero no puedes evitarlo. Por eso me besaste. No puedes dejar de hacerlo y yo tampoco. Aunque yo no quiero resistirme.

Él negó con la cabeza, aunque su cuerpo estaba de acuerdo.

—No puede ser, Sere. Me vuelves loco… pero tienes que dejar de tentarme.

—¿Por qué?

—Por Michiru. Voy a pedirle que se case conmigo.

Sere recibió el anuncio con calma, sin reacción alguna. ¿Lo sabría ya?

—Esto tiene que terminar —insistió Darien—. Voy a casarme con Michiru, ¿lo entiendes?

—Y, sin embargo, no dejas de besarme a mí.

—No volveré a hacerlo.

En lugar de desanimarla, eso hizo que le brillaran los ojos.

—Si yo tengo algo que decir al respecto, sí lo harás.

—Serena…

—Quiero comer algo —lo interrumpió ella, poniéndose de puntillas para hablarle al oído—. Dices que no me deseas, pero no quieres que me tenga ningún otro hombre. Un poco extraño, ¿no te parece?

Luego se dio la vuelta, contoneándose suavemente mientras volvía con Setsuna y Michiru.


	11. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

—¿Sigue pensando pedir su mano esta noche, Amy? —preguntó Serena, angustiada, mientras apretaba el móvil contra su oreja.

—Me temo que sí —contestó la mujer.

Sere había esperado que Darien cambiase de opinión al darse cuenta de que sentía algo por ella. Tal vez no amor. No, aún no, pero estaba segura de que se sentía atraído.

Desde luego, no era totalmente inmune, pero parecía decidido a no hacer nada al respecto.

Sere cerró los ojos mientras Amy le confirmaba que, según Darien, la proposición seguía en pie.

—Gracias por decírmelo.

Después de cortar la comunicación, se metió en la cama.

Darien con Michiru. No podía ni imaginárselo. Darien necesitaba a alguien que lo sacudiese un poco, alguien que no lo dejara ser tan serio y tan organizado.

Necesitaba a alguien como ella.

Michiru no lo desafiaría en ningún momento. No había química entre ellos. Michiru podría ser su hija o su hermana pequeña.

Tal vez Darien quería un matrimonio cómodo, seguro, aburrido.

Sere negó con la cabeza. No podía creer eso, porque si lo creyera, tendría que renunciar y no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo.

Tomando el móvil de nuevo marcó el número que Seiya le había dado la noche anterior.

—¿Seiya? Soy Serena.

—Hola. ¿Cómo estás?

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Parece que la proposición sigue en pie.

—Ah, lamento oír eso. Después de nuestra pequeña escena de anoche pensé que Darien estaba dispuesto a machacarme.

—Es frustrante —dijo Serena—. No lo entiendo, de verdad. Siempre se muestra tan digno, tan severo… salvo cuando está conmigo.

Seiya soltó una carcajada.

—Tengo la impresión de que tú acabarías con la paciencia de un santo y con los votos de un sacerdote.

—¿No podrías conseguir entradas para la ópera de esta noche? Estoy desesperada.

—¿La ópera?

—Darien va a llevar a Michiru a la ópera y después ha organizado una fiesta en el hotel para hacerle la gran pregunta.

—Supongo que podría conseguirlas… ¿pero cómo piensas evitar que pida su mano?

Serena respiró profundamente.

—No estoy segura, pero ya se me ocurrirá algo.

—Me imagino que no es el mejor momento para decirte que yo odio la ópera —bromeó Seiya.

—A mí tampoco me gusta demasiado, pero la de esta noche es la favorita de Michiru.

—¿Entonces podría sugerir una alternativa?

—¿Cuál?

—¿Qué tal una cita conmigo? Diles a los de seguridad que vamos a cenar juntos. No tengo la menor duda de que informan a Darien de todos tus movimientos y se volverá loco al saber que él tiene que ir a la ópera con Michiru mientras tú estás conmigo.

—¿Pero y sus planes de pedirla en matrimonio?

—Llegaremos a la fiesta antes de que lleguen ellos y a lo mejor para entonces ya se te ha ocurrido un plan.

—No sé…

—Venga —la animó Seiya—. Iremos a cenar a un sitio estupendo mientras a Darien se lo comen los celos y cuando lleguemos al hotel será como masilla entre tus manos.

—Muy bien —asintió Sere.

—Genial, iré a buscarte a las siete.

Después de colgar, Serena saltó de la cama. De nuevo, necesitaba un vestido perfecto. Algo precioso. Aunque no sabía qué clase de vestido debía ponerse una mujer para evitar una proposición de matrimonio.

Y, de repente, un pensamiento la alarmó: ¿la convertía aquello en «la otra mujer»? ¿Era ella la femme fatale dispuesta a romper una relación? Esa idea no la hizo sentir nada bien.

Por otro lado, sabía que Darien y ella estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Aunque él no lo supiera todavía.

Pero aún no había nada decidido. Michiru no llevaba un anillo de compromiso y no había nada entre ellos más que una buena amistad. Hasta que eso ocurriera, todo valía en el amor y en la guerra.

Sere levantó los ojos al cielo. Desde luego, iba a tener que inventar algo más original.

Pero sólo tenía hasta esa noche para impedir que Darien cometiese un terrible error. Y para evitar que le rompiese el corazón.

Darien escuchó mientras Helios le daba el informe sobre las actividades de Serena. Por lo visto, había ido de compras y después había comido en el hotel.

Pero tuvo que apretar los dientes cuando el jefe de seguridad le informó de que el plan de Serena para esa noche era cenar con Seiya Kou. No podía ser. Sere no podía sentirse atraída por un hombre que salía con una mujer diferente cada semana.

—No la pierdas de vista —le ordenó—. No confío en ese hombre.

—Sí, señor Chiba.

¿Estaría Sere intentando hacer que perdiera los estribos? Después de lo que pasó en la fiesta, tenía que saber que no aprobaba que saliera con Seiya.

Claro que tal vez le importaba un bledo lo que él pensara.

Suspirando, abrió un cajón de su escritorio y sacó una cajita de terciopelo negro que contenía un anillo de diamantes. Las piedras resplandecían mientras le daba vueltas con el dedo…

Aquella noche lo pondría en el dedo de Michiru, pensó.

Entonces, ¿por qué no estaba más entusiasmado?

Un año más tarde, en aquella misma fecha, tal vez tendría un hijo, una familia. Habría sentado la cabeza. Y, sin embargo, ese pensamiento lo inquietaba.

Amy lo llamó entonces por el intercomunicador para decirle que tenía que pasarle una llamada urgente y cortó la conexión antes de que Darien pudiese preguntar quién era.

—¿Es que te has vuelto loco? —fue el amable saludo de Nicolas.

—Dale una oportunidad —oyó entonces la voz de Malaquite—. Así sabremos si ha perdido la cabeza o no.

—Le habéis dicho a Amy que no me avisara de que erais vosotros, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto —contestó Nicolas—. Porque de haber sabido que éramos nosotros no habrías contestado.

—Aún puedo colgar.

—Tu cuñada quiere saber por qué no le habías dicho que pensabas casarte —dijo Malaquite.

—No es justo que utilices a Mina para hacerme sentir culpable —protestó Darien.

—¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo? —insistió Nicolas, impaciente.

—Lo que nuestro hermano intenta decir es que la noticia nos ha pillado por sorpresa y nos gustaría felicitarle —intervino Malaquite diplomáticamente.

—Yo no pienso felicitarlo —dijo Nicolas—. Si de verdad va a hacer eso, sólo puedo ofrecerle mis condolencias.

—¿Qué hay de malo en casarse? —exclamó Darien, sorprendido.

—Aparte de que para entrar en la institución del matrimonio debes de estar como una cabra, hablo de que vayas a casarte precisamente con Michiru Kaio. No es la mujer adecuada para ti.

—Michiru es una elección acertada.

Al otro lado de la línea hubo un silencio.

—¿Una elección acertada? —repitió Malaquite—. Qué manera tan extraña de hablar de la mujer con la que piensas pasar el resto de tu vida.

—Yo estoy más interesado en saber por qué creéis que no es la mujer adecuada para mí.

—Aparte de que su padre llevaba años esperando que alguno de nosotros pidiera su mano, Michiru es…

—¿Es qué?

—Dinos por qué quieres casarte con ella —intervino de nuevo Malaquite—. Y por qué crees que debes darnos la noticia por correo electrónico.

—Probablemente, porque me temía precisamente esta reacción.

—¿Desde cuándo te preocupa lo que nosotros pensemos? —exclamó Nicolas.

—¿A nadie le parece irónico que hace poco fuéramos Nicolas y yo quienes manteníamos esta misma conversación con Malaquite? Los dos nos equivocamos sobre Mina y los dos os equivocáis sobre Michiru.

Malaquite suspiró y Darien pensó que lo había convencido. ¿Qué diría si supiera la verdad?, se preguntó.

—Sólo queríamos saber si de verdad esto es lo que quieres. Además, Mina quiere que la avises con tiempo para la boda.

Nicolas, sin embargo, no estaba tan dispuesto a tirar la toalla.

—Piensa en lo que vas a hacer, Darien. Estamos hablando de algo que sería para el resto de tu vida.

—Agradezco mucho tu preocupación —replicó él, irónico—. Pero soy absolutamente capaz de tomar mis propias decisiones.

—Y hablando de otra cosa… ¿qué tal con Serena? —le preguntó Malaquite—. ¿Ya la has enviado a Europa?

De nuevo, hubo un largo silencio. Darien se pasó una mano por el pelo, nervioso.

—No se ha ido a Europa.

—¿Quién es Serena? —preguntó Nicolas—. ¿Estamos hablando de la pequeña Serena Tsukino?

—Ya no es pequeña.

—Te lo explicaré más tarde —dijo Malaquite—. ¿Por qué no se ha ido a Europa, Darien?

—Ha decidido quedarse en Nueva York.

—Pobre Darien, rodeado de mujeres por todas partes. Me imagino que estarás maldiciéndome —se rió su hermano.

Si él supiera…

—Ha encontrado un apartamento y todo está bien. Yo estoy bien, así que podéis dejarme en paz.

—Parece que se ha puesto a la defensiva, ¿no?

—Esto me huele raro —murmuró Nicolas—. Ojalá estuviera en Nueva York para comprobarlo por mí mismo.

—No te atrevas a venir. Tienes que construir un hotel, así que adiós —dijo Darien antes de colgar.

Ahora entendía lo que había sentido Malaquite cuando Nicolas y él lo acosaban con respecto a Mina. Los parientes bienintencionados eran lo peor, desde luego.

**Hola chicas, perdón por actualizar taaan tarde, pero tuve un accidente y terminé en el hospital, estoy bien en lo que cabe, solo enyesada del brazo derecho, algo moreteada, golpeada y adolorida T_T, por tal motivo lamento informarles que aunque seguiré actualizando a diario no podré subir mas de 2 capítulos diarios (al menos por 3-4 semanas) ya que soy diestra y con la izquierda soy bien pato :(, bueno ya entrando en materia: Darien casi saca a patas a Seiya de la fiesta jajaja, ya me lo imagino, su cara debió ser todo un poema, pero muy buena onda Seiya ya que le quiere ayudar a Sere a conquistar a Don correctito, awwww mi vida, cosita; solo esperemos que a Sere le salgan bien las cosas y no termine poniendo a Darien en bandeja de plata para Michiru (me cae bien la chica pero como pareja de Darien no me pega pero ni con chicle), un beso a todas gracias por sus reviews, intentaré responder lo mas rápido que pueda. XOXO Isa :)**


	12. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

—¿Tienes idea de lo que vas a decirle? —le preguntó Seiya mientras se llevaba la copa de vino a los labios.

Sere negó con la cabeza, decepcionada.

—No quiero hacer el ridículo, pero tampoco quiero que crea que no hablo en serio. No estoy jugando a nada… lo que siento por él no es un encandilamiento juvenil.

Cuando levantó la mirada, vio simpatía en los ojos de Seiya.

—Ponte en mi lugar —le rogó—. Estás a punto de pedirle a una mujer que se case contigo, pero has besado a otra un par de veces y estás intentando controlar la atracción que sientes por ella. ¿Qué podría esa otra mujer hacer para convencerte de que no te casaras con la primera?

Seiya dejó la copa sobre la mesa y se echó hacia atrás en la silla.

—No es fácil responder a esa pregunta, Serena.

—¿Pero qué harías tú?

—Eso depende de si amara a la primera mujer o no. Claro que no le pediría a nadie que se casara conmigo a menos que estuviera enamorado. Y si estuviera seguro, nada me haría cambiar de opinión.

—Temía que dijeras eso —suspiró Sere.

—Lo único que puedes hacer es intentarlo —la animó Seiya—. Cuando uno quiere algo, tiene que esforzarse, ya sabes.

Ella soltó una carcajada.

—Entre tú y yo vamos a reunir todos los clichés del mundo.

—¿Estás segura de que eso es lo que quieres? No me gustaría que te llevaras una desilusión.

—Eres un encanto —dijo Sere.

—Ah, un hombre odia que una mujer guapa le diga eso —suspiró él—. Es casi peor que lo de «eres como un hermano para mí».

Serena se rió y la risa consiguió relajarla un poco. Estaba tan tensa, tan angustiada… Seiya tenía razón sobre una cosa: lo único que podía hacer era intentarlo.

—Estás preciosa esta noche, por cierto.

—Gracias. De verdad eres un encanto.

Sere miró el vestido azul pavo que había comprado esa misma mañana. Iba vestida para matar… o al menos para presentar batalla. Sin falsas modestias, sabía que estaba guapa.

Elegante, sofisticada, nada que ver con la chica de los pantalones vaqueros. Esa noche era parte del mundo de Darien. Su mundo también, pero era algo que no le había interesado hasta aquel momento. Tenía dinero, educación, cultura… pero ningún deseo de adaptarse a un molde determinado.

—¿A qué hora deberíamos marcharnos?

No podía evitar que se le acelerase el pulso al imaginar que llegasen tarde a la fiesta, cuando la feliz pareja ya estuviera prometida.

Seiya le apretó la mano.

—La ópera acaba de empezar, no te preocupes. Te llevaré allí a tiempo. Intenta relajarte y disfrutar de la cena, Serena. Sería horrible que llegaras a la fiesta y te desmayases a los pies de Darien.

—Claro que eso podría ser justo lo que necesito —se rió ella.

—Casi siento tener que ayudarte —suspiró Seiya entonces—. Pero si las cosas con Darien no salen como tú esperas… en fin, sólo te pido que te acuerdes de mí.

Serena sonrió.

—Gracias, de verdad. Estás siendo un amigo maravilloso y espero que sigamos siéndolo pase lo que pase. Esta puede ser una ciudad muy solitaria.

—Será un honor —sonrió él—. Y ahora, come, venga. Aquí tienen unos postres fabulosos.

Darien intentaba concentrarse en la aburrida ópera. A su lado, Michiru miraba el escenario con expresión embelesada y el rostro iluminado de emoción. Setsuna no parecía tan entusiasmada, pero también ella seguía atentamente el movimiento de los actores.

Antes de que empezase la representación, Helios le había dicho que Serena había quedado a cenar con Seiya Kou… y él no podía hacer nada.

Sentía la tentación de enviarle un mensaje al jefe de seguridad, pero le había prometido a Michiru no dejar que los negocios le estropeasen la noche…

De modo que durante más de una hora se movió incómodo en el asiento. Era irritante que la noche que debería estar más relajado no pudiera dejar de pensar en Serena. Aquella chica se había metido en su vida de una forma intolerable. ¿Qué decía de él que no pudiera disfrutar de una noche con su futura prometida porque estaba pensando en otra mujer?

Michiru le tocó el brazo, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

—Darien, ya ha terminado.

Cuando miró hacia el escenario, vio que habían bajado el telón. ¿Se había perdido todo el segundo acto?

—¿Te ha gustado? —le preguntó mientras iban hacia la limusina.

—Ha sido una maravilla —sonrió Michiru—. Me encanta la ópera. Hubo una vez…

No terminó la frase y Darien vio que se había puesto colorada.

—¿Qué ibas a decir?

—Bueno, una vez quise ser cantante de ópera.

—¿Y por qué no lo hiciste?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No era lo bastante buena. Además, mi padre no me hubiera dejado. A él le parece una carrera vulgar.

Darien levantó una ceja.

—Nunca habría pensado que un talento así pudiera ser considerado vulgar.

—Él piensa que una carrera en el escenario es inapropiada para una mujer. Prefiere que me case y le dé nietos.

Algo brilló en sus ojos por un momento, antes de desaparecer.

—¿Y tú qué quieres, Michiru?

—Me gustan los niños —dijo ella simplemente, antes de volverse hacia su madre.

Mientras iban hacia el hotel, Darien se maldijo a sí mismo por estar tan nervioso. El se enorgullecía de su autocontrol, de su serenidad. Nada en aquella situación debería causarle ansiedad. Tenía su futuro perfectamente planeado y todo debería ir sobre ruedas.

Después de ese recordatorio se relajó un poco y tocó la cajita de terciopelo que llevaba en el bolsillo.

Apenas había tráfico a esa hora y poco después llegaban al hotel. Pero Michiru bostezó mientras la ayudaba a salir de la limusina.

—Espero que no estés demasiado cansada. He organizado una fiesta en el salón de baile.

—¿Una fiesta? —exclamó ella, sorprendida.

Setsuna sonrió.

—Es una fiesta en tu honor, querida. Esta noche es especial —le dijo, guiñándole el ojo a Darien cuando Michiru se dio la vuelta.

—¿Una fiesta para mí? ¡Qué emocionante!

Era una chica encantadora, desde luego. Pero, por alguna razón, cada vez que la miraba Darien no podía dejar de ver la imagen de otra mujer.

Cuando entraron en el salón de baile, una orquesta empezó a tocar y cientos de tiras de confeti cayeron del techo.

Michiru miró hacia arriba, emocionada.

—¡Qué bonito!

Él puso una mano en su espalda, su corazón latía como loco.

¿Se emocionaría cuando le pidiese que fuera su esposa?, se preguntó. ¿O estaba a punto de cometer el mayor error de su vida?

—Michiru… —empezó a decir, furioso consigo mismo al notar que le temblaba la voz.

Ella se volvió para mirarlo, con los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa en los labios. Unos labios que él no tenía el menor deseo de besar.

—Dime, Darien.

Serena se echó hacia delante en el asiento, mirando ansiosamente por la ventanilla.

—¿Qué pasa? —exclamó, angustiada—. ¿Por qué no nos movemos?

Seiya le apretó la mano.

—Sólo es un atasco. Tranquilízate, vamos a llegar a tiempo, ya lo verás. Darien no va a pedir la mano de Michiru en cuanto empiece la fiesta.

Ella seguía mirando por la ventanilla, pero sólo podía ver una marea de coches. No iban a llegar a tiempo.

Frustrada, agarró el tirador de la puerta.

—¿Qué haces? Vuelve aquí —exclamó Seiya—. No puedes ir corriendo por la calle. ¡Estamos en Nueva York!

—Tengo que irme. Si no lo hago, no llegaré a tiempo y tú lo sabes. Tengo que llegar antes de que Darien le proponga matrimonio. No puedo… —Sere, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, no pudo terminar la frase—. Tengo que irme. Gracias por todo, de verdad.

Luego cerró la puerta, se levantó la falda del vestido y corrió entre los coches, sin prestar atención a los gritos de los conductores.

Oyó también la voz de Helios y, cuando miró hacia atrás, vio que corría tras ella. Pero no tenía tiempo para explicaciones.

Al ver un taxi a su lado se acercó corriendo y el hombre bajó la ventanilla.

—Señorita, hay un atasco tremendo. No se puede salir de aquí…

—Por favor, dígame cómo llegar al hotel Imperial Park. ¿Estoy muy lejos?

—No, no está muy lejos. Si sube por esa calle de la derecha estará a unas seis manzanas del hotel. Siga adelante unas cinco manzanas y luego tome la avenida que sale a la izquierda. Lo verá en cuanto doble la esquina.

Después de darle las gracias, Serena volvió a levantar la falda de su vestido, se quitó los zapatos y siguió corriendo.

—¡Señorita, que se ha dejado los zapatos!

Cuando había recorrido tres manzanas, empezó a llover. Aunque le daba igual. Debía de tener un aspecto espantoso y sus esperanzas de hacer una entrada triunfal en la fiesta de Darien estaban hechas trizas…

Pero cuando por fin giró en la avenida, el cielo se abrió y empezó a llover a cántaros. Parpadeando furiosamente para poder ver bajo aquel chaparrón, Sere siguió corriendo hacia el hotel, evitando en lo posible los charcos que empezaban a formarse en la acera.

«Por favor, por favor, que llegue a tiempo».

Con el pelo aplastado cuando llegó bajo la marquesina del hotel y el vestido pegado a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, le dolían los pies y estaba segura de haberse cortado con algo.

Sin prestar atención a las miradas de extrañeza de la gente que esperaba en el vestíbulo, y prácticamente patinando en el suelo de mármol, se dirigió hacia el salón de baile… pero cuando estaba llegando oyó aplausos y brindis…

No era posible. No podía haber llegado tarde.

Sere asomó la cabeza y miró alrededor. Allí, en el centro del salón, estaban Darien y Michiru. Michiru sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras lo miraba a los ojos. A su alrededor, los invitados aplaudían y levantaban sus copas…

Pero Serena sólo podía oír el latido de la sangre en sus oídos. No veía nada más que la radiante sonrisa de Michiru, en contraste con su expresión de abyecta tristeza.

Lentamente, dolorida de la cabeza a los pies, se dio la vuelta, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Estuvo a punto de chocar con Helios, pero siguió adelante, con la cabeza baja, sin contestar cuando le preguntó si estaba bien.

¿Si estaba bien? No volvería a estar bien nunca en toda su vida.

Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, pero no intentó apartarla siquiera. ¿Quién iba a darse cuenta?

Cuando estaba llegando a la entrada, Seiya la tomó del brazo.

—Serena… ¿estás bien? ¿Cómo has podido hacer una locura así? —exclamó, tomándola por los hombros—. ¿Has llegado tarde? —le preguntó luego, al ver su expresión.

Sere asintió con la cabeza.

—Lo siento mucho. Prometí que te traería a tiempo al hotel…

—No ha sido culpa tuya.

—Vamos a tu habitación —dijo Seiya entonces, tomándola del brazo—. Estás empapada y tienes que cambiarte de ropa lo antes posible. Yo me encargo de ella —le dijo a Helios, que acababa de aparecer a su lado.

Serena dejó que la llevase a los ascensores, pero mientras subían a la suite no dejaba de ver la cara de Michiru y la de Darien… parecían tan felices…

Felices.

Casi como si estuvieran enamorados.

Sere cerró los ojos de nuevo. ¿Por qué no podía Darien amarla a ella? Cuando los abrió, comprobó que Seiya la miraba con cara de preocupación.

—Tú también estás empapado.

—Salí corriendo detrás de ti, así que también a mí me ha pillado el chaparrón —sonrió él.

—Lo siento.

—¿Por qué no vas a darte un baño caliente? —suspiró Seiya cuando entraban en la suite—. Voy a llamar al servicio de habitaciones para que nos suban un café… y para ver si pueden encontrar algo de ropa para mí en una de las boutiques.

Sere asintió con la cabeza mientras entraba en el cuarto de baño. Se movía como una autómata, sin pensar nada, sin sentir nada.

Darien sacó su móvil y frunció el ceño al ver que no había recibido respuesta a su último mensaje.

Excusándose un momento, salió del salón de baile y se dirigió al lavabo de caballeros… pero cuando estaba a punto de entrar vio a Helios con sus hombres. Los tres estaban empapados.

—¿Dónde está Serena?

—En su habitación, con Kou.

No podía ser. Tenía que haber oído mal.

—¿Con quién?

—Ha subido hace unos minutos con Kou—repitió Helios—. Los dos estaban empapados.

Darien tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para controlarse. Si no lo hacía, subiría a la habitación y sacaría a Seiya de allí a empellones…

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo con él?

Cuando por fin llegó a la planta llamó a la puerta de la suite y, unos segundos después, Seiya Kou abrió… llevando un albornoz como único atuendo.

—Ah, perdona, creí que era el servicio de habitaciones —sonrió, volviéndose luego hacia el interior de la suite—. Sigue en el baño, cariño, aún no han traído el café. ¿Querías algo, Darien?

—Maldito seas… —empezó a decir él, con tono amenazante.

—¿No me digas que has dejado tu fiesta de compromiso para insultarme?

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de ascensor y una camarera apareció en el pasillo empujando un carrito.

—Ah, aquí está el café. Si no te importa, estoy empapado y quiero tomar algo caliente. ¿O querías decirme algo más?

Darien dio un paso atrás y, sin decir una palabra, se dio la vuelta. ¿Por qué le importaba tanto? Él mismo había incluido a Seiya Kou en una lista de posibles candidatos para Serena. ¿Entonces por qué le ponía enfermo que ella lo hubiera elegido?


	13. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

Serena se despertó al oír un golpe en la puerta. Pero cuando abrió los ojos, sintió que le escocían, tan secos estaban. Levantó una mano para tocarse los párpados y recordó entonces que había llorado hasta quedarse dormida…

Darien le había pedido a Michiru que se casara con él. Había llegado demasiado tarde. Y parecían tan felices…

De nuevo volvieron a llamar a la puerta y, haciendo un esfuerzo, logró levantarse de la cama para ponerse el albornoz. Por la mirilla vio que Molly estaba al otro lado… o al menos alguien que se parecía a Molly. Con aquella peluca de color rosa en la cabeza no era fácil estar segura del todo.

Cuando abrió la puerta, su amiga entró en la suite y le dio un abrazo.

—Menos mal que te encuentro. Pensé que se te había olvidado lo de esta noche.

Serena cerró la puerta y se volvió para mirarla.

—¿Qué?

—Lo llevo todo en esta bolsa y tenemos mucho tiempo para prepararlo. Será facilísimo… ¿qué te pasa? ¿Has estado llorando?

Los ojos de Sere se llenaron de lágrimas una vez más pero, irritada, parpadeó furiosamente para controlarlas.

—¿Qué ha pasado, es Darien?

—Sí.

—Ay, cariño, lo siento—Molly la abrazó, compungida—. ¿Le ha pedido a Michiru que se case con él?

Serena asintió con la cabeza.

—Pues entonces olvida lo de esta noche —dijo Molly—. Vamos a pedir comida por teléfono… y postres que tengan millones de calorías.

Serena tuvo que sonreír.

—No puedes perderte tu fiesta, Molly. Es demasiado importante para ti. Que mi vida sea un desastre no es razón para que pierdas tu trabajo y tu oportunidad en Broadway.

—No creo que puedas hacerlo esta noche, Sere.

—¿Por qué no? Me vestiré como tú, bailaré un poco y atraeré la atención de los hombres. No será mucho tiempo y así tú podrás conservar tu trabajo.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí, lo estoy. Vamos a pedir algo de comer y luego podrás enseñarme lo que tengo que hacer… —Sere señaló la peluca—. ¿Tengo que ponerme eso?

—Es la mejor manera de dar esquinazo a los de seguridad. No te reconocerán si la llevas puesta.

—En fin, ¿qué podría pasar? —suspiró Sere—. Si me pillan, a Helios le dará otro patatús, pero ya debe de estar acostumbrado el pobre. Y Darien estará muy ocupado con su prometida.

—Así se habla —sonrió Molly.

Debía de estar loca de remate para haber dicho que sí. Serena respiró profundamente cuando se abrieron las puertas del ascensor.

Al atuendo que le había dado Molly podrían aplicársele muchos calificativos, pero «discreto» no era uno de ellos. Y aunque a ella no le importaba lucir sus encantos, aquello era obsceno.

Las botas con tacones de doce centímetros repiqueteaban sobre el suelo de mármol y los pantalones cortos dejaban al descubierto su ombligo y algo más.

Y la parte de arriba… ni siquiera una animadora de los Dallas Cowboys se atrevería a enseñar tanto.

Pero, como Molly había dicho, nadie se molestaría en mirarle la cara cuando había tanto donde mirar. Y, afortunadamente, ni siquiera Helios la había reconocido.

Después de salir del hotel, Sere subió a un taxi y le dio al conductor la dirección que llevaba anotada en un papel. El taxista se había quedado sin habla y era lógico. El hombre debía de creer que había estado en el hotel por «asuntos de negocios».

Pero a medida que avanzaban entre el tráfico, Sere empezó a ponerse nerviosa y cuando llegaron a la entrada trasera del club, le sudaban las manos.

—Bueno, ya estoy aquí —murmuró, abriendo la puerta.

Afortunadamente, el pasillo de la entrada estaba completamente a oscuras. Aunque Molly le había asegurado que nadie la reconocería, aquello empezaba a asustarla de verdad.

Enseguida encontró una puerta en la que decía Camerinos y, al empujarla, se encontró con un hervidero de actividad. Afortunadamente, nadie le prestó atención. Una chica chocó con ella y se disculpó, sin mirarla siquiera.

—¡Molly! —la llamó otra—. No sabíamos si ibas a venir. Tú sales después de Ángel, así que será mejor que te des prisa.

A Sere se le encogió el estómago. Pero podía hacerlo, se dijo. Nadie sabía que era ella. Aunque no era una experta, sabía moverse bien y Molly había pasado la tarde enseñándola los movimientos.

Pero cuando se miró al espejo, lo único que pudo pensar fue que parecía triste. Por mucho maquillaje que llevara, por mucha peluca, sus ojos contaban otra historia. Y la historia era que había perdido al hombre con el que quería pasar el resto de su vida.

Más por tener algo que hacer que por otra cosa, se sentó frente al espejo para retocarse el maquillaje, pero después de cargar sus pestañas con otro kilo de máscara negra sus ojos seguían sin vida.

—Molly, sales en cinco minutos —se oyó una voz masculina—. Venga, date prisa.

Serena se levantó de la silla y se miró al espejo por última vez. Parecía muerta de miedo. Porque lo estaba.

Respirando profundamente, comprobó que sus pechos asomaban por el escote de la camiseta y se dirigió a la puerta.

Darien miraba por la ventana, distraído. Estaba empezando a anochecer y las luces de la ciudad se habían encendido.

Aún no sabía si había hecho lo correcto. Se había cuestionado a sí mismo repetidas veces durante todo el día y, sin embargo, estaba convencido de haber hecho bien.

Pero ahora no sabía qué iba a hacer con Serena.

Su móvil empezó a sonar en ese momento y se volvió, irritado. Pero al ver el nombre de Helios en la pantalla se puso alerta.

—Dime.

—Me temo que tenemos un problema, señor Chiba.

—¿Qué tipo de problema?

—La señorita Tsukino ha vuelto a darnos esquinazo.

—¿Qué? ¿Habéis dejado que volviera a pasar?

—Me temo que sí. Ahora mismo vamos hacia La Belle Femme… ¿conoce el sitio?

Darien frunció el ceño.

—¿No es un club nocturno?

—Sí.

—¿Y se puede saber por qué vais hacia allí?

—Porque allí es donde ha ido la señorita Tsukino.

—Voy ahora mismo —dijo Darien, sin perder un segundo—. Y vas a tener que darme muchas explicaciones.

¿Qué demonios podía estar haciendo Serena en un club nocturno? ¿En qué estaba pensando aquella chica? ¿Habría ido con Seiya?

Cuando su chófer pisó el freno en la entrada del club diez minutos después, Darien vio a Helios y sus hombres corriendo hacia él.

—¿Está ahí?

—Acabamos de llegar. Estábamos a punto de entrar.

Darien fue delante de ellos, pero un hombre alto con gafas oscuras lo detuvo en la puerta.

—Su nombre, por favor.

—Darien Chiba—contestó él—. En el club hay una persona a la que conozco… y que no debería estar ahí.

—A menos que sea usted miembro del club, me temo que no puedo dejarle pasar.

Darien se volvió hacia Helios.

—Encárgate tú. Págale lo que sea necesario y luego reúnete conmigo en el interior. Voy a buscar a Serena.

—Pero no puede convertirse en miembro del club de manera inmediata…

Darien pasó al lado del hombre sin hacerle caso y empujó la puerta. Estaba seguro de que Helios sería capaz de solucionar el problema.

El club no era lo que él había esperado. Pensaba que sería un sucio agujero donde habría drogas y prostitución, pero aquel sitio parecía tener una clientela muy exclusiva.

Todo estaba limpio y las camareras, aunque escasamente vestidas, parecían profesionales. Y los clientes fumaban caros habanos mientras tomaban copas de coñac francés.

Era un sitio que Serena no debería conocer siquiera.

Darien vio que al fondo de la sala había varios hombres congregados alrededor de un pequeño escenario. Evidentemente, esperando que empezase el espectáculo.

Pero en el escenario no había ninguna mujer, de modo que siguió mirando alrededor. ¿Dónde demonios estaba Sere?

Un minuto después, Helios y sus hombres se reunían con él.

—¿Por qué crees que Serena está aquí?

—Sé que está aquí. Estoy seguro…

Cuando empezó a sonar la música todos se volvieron hacia el escenario. Una cortina de humo se elevaba sensualmente por las piernas de una mujer que estaba de espaldas al público…

Llevaba unas botas por encima de la rodilla y contoneaba provocativamente las caderas mientras se agarraba a la barra, pero la mirada de Darien estaba clavada en el tatuaje de su espalda.

Él conocía ese tatuaje.

Lo conocía muy bien porque había pasado mucho tiempo mirándolo.

Y entonces la chica se volvió, moviendo una falsa melena color rosa. Darien vio el miedo en sus ojos, el pánico mientras observaba a los hombres que había frente al escenario, todos mirándola como si fuera un regalo del cielo.

Mientras a Darien le hervía la sangre en las venas.

Ella levantó la cabeza entonces y sus miradas se encontraron, su miedo se convirtió en horror cuando lo reconoció.

**oh, oh! a Sere hoy si se le llegó el día, aquí fijo que arde Troya, Darien está a dos segundos de pedir la cabeza de Serena en bandeja de plata, porque primero lo de Seiya en albornoz y luego Sere con su super ropa en un club, bueno chicas lindas mañana les traigo la ejecución de Serena, ay no, digo los siguientes dos capítulos, jejeje, pequeño lapsus, un beso XOXO. :) **


	14. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

Serena se puso pálida al ver a Darien, tan furioso que sus ojos parecían a punto de salirse de las órbitas. Angustiada, tuvo que controlar el deseo de taparse con los brazos y salir corriendo.

Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, él se acercó al escenario como un predador en busca de su presa, subió de un salto y, sin mediar palabra, se la cargó al hombro.

Serena dejó escapar un grito y los espectadores empezaron a gritar imprecaciones. Cuando levantó la cabeza, vio a Helios, Richard y Peruru apartando a los guardias de seguridad que intentaban acudir en su auxilio.

Algunos clientes se levantaron de sus asientos para mirar la escena con la boca abierta, pero eran demasiado educados para involucrarse en la situación. Probablemente, porque no querían arrugarse el traje.

Atónita, Sere no intentó zafarse mientras Darien la sacaba del club… aunque no hubiese logrado nada de todas formas. Su brazo era como una barra de hierro y caminaba como si no pesara nada en absoluto. Una vez en la calle se detuvo frente al coche y, después de abrir la puerta, la tiró sin miramientos en el asiento trasero.

—Al hotel Imperial Park —le dijo a su chófer.

Sere intentó sentarse de una manera más elegante, pero aquellas botas pesaban una tonelada. Y cuando miró hacia abajo contuvo un grito al ver que sus pechos estaban peligrosamente al borde del escote de la camiseta.

—No digas una palabra, ni una palabra —le advirtió él—. Me darás una explicación cuando lleguemos al hotel. Hasta entonces, es mejor que no digas nada.

Sere lo miró, en silencio. Nunca lo había visto tan enfadado.

Darien se quitó la chaqueta para ponérsela sobre los hombros y Sere cerró las solapas para cubrirse el pecho. Pero cuando llegaron al hotel y la sacó del coche, tirando de su mano, decidió que ya estaba bien.

—Sé caminar sola.

—¿No me digas? —murmuró él, sin soltar su mano.

Una vez en el ascensor, Darien pulsó el botón como si quisiera matarlo. Muy bien, se daba cuenta de que estaba enfadado, pero parecía habérselo tomado como algo personal. ¿Por qué no estaba en algún sitio con su prometida?

De nuevo, se le encogió el corazón al pensar en Michiru y tuvo que cerrar los ojos.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Ha ocurrido algo… en ese club?

Ella negó con la cabeza, angustiada. Por un momento, casi podía creer la fantasía de que estaban juntos, de que a Darien le importaba de verdad y no sólo como su protegida.

Pero era mentira. Todo era mentira.

—¿Entonces qué te pasa?

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y fueron en silencio hacia la suite. Sere no llevaba la llave, pero la puerta se abrió antes de que pudiera acordarse de que se había dejado el bolso en el club.

—¡Sere! —gritó Molly.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No tenías que estar en una fiesta?

Su amiga bajó la mirada, avergonzada.

—La fiesta da igual. No debería haberte pedido que me hicieras ese favor…

—En eso estamos de acuerdo —la interrumpió Darien—. Ha sido una irresponsabilidad por parte de las dos.

—Pero tú te has perdido tu oportunidad.

—Ya habrá otras. Además, no merecía la pena que te arriesgases así. Lo siento mucho.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué no has ido a la fiesta… y por qué ha sabido Darien cómo encontrarme?

—Helios me avisó —contestó él.

—¿Y quién avisó a Helios?

—Cuando salía del hotel, un hombre me paró en la puerta —le contó Molly—. Pensaba que nadie se habría fijado en mi cara cuando llegué con la peluca, pero él sí se había fijado y empezó a sospechar, así que tuve que contárselo todo. Él me pidió que me quedase aquí hasta que te encontraran. Y ese hombre —su amiga señaló a otro de los guardias de seguridad, que estaba de pie, al lado de la puerta— lleva dándome el sermón desde entonces.

—Menos mal que alguien intenta hacerte entrar en razón. No puedes volver a ese club —dijo Darien.

—¡Pero trabajo allí!

—No, ya no. No voy a dejar que Sere vaya a un club nocturno sólo porque su amiga trabaja allí.

—Pero… tú no puedes decirme lo que tengo que hacer.

—Déjalo, Molly, ya hablaremos de eso mañana —intervino Sere—. Lo mejor es que te vayas a casa.

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras Molly, que salió de la suite escoltada por el hombre de seguridad, Darien se volvió para tomarla por los hombros. El gesto fue tan brusco que la chaqueta que llevaba puesta cayó al suelo y sus pechos prácticamente se salieron del escote.

—Ve a quitarte ese maquillaje. Yo te esperaré aquí —dijo luego, intentando contenerse.

Sere entró en el baño, pero hizo una mueca al verse en el espejo. Tenía un aspecto patético.

Triste.

Después de lavarse la cara, se quitó la peluca y se pasó los dedos por el pelo para darle algo de forma. Darse un largo baño caliente era muy tentador, pero con Darien esperando fuera, impaciente, no le parecía buena idea. No, lo mejor sería darse una ducha rápida.

Pero al salir de la ducha se dio cuenta de que no había llevado nada de ropa con ella… y no pensaba volver a ponerse la camiseta escotada. De modo que, encogiéndose de hombros, se puso el albornoz que colgaba en la puerta antes de volver al salón.

Darien, que estaba mirando por la ventana, se volvió al oír sus pasos.

—¿Por qué sigues aquí?

—¿Te atreves a preguntar eso, como si no tuviera derecho a estar aquí?

—Es que no lo tienes —contestó ella.

—¿Te das cuenta del susto que me has dado? ¿Sabes el miedo que pasé cuando me dijeron que estabas en ese sitio? ¿O el horror de verte en ese escenario, vestida como una…? ¿Qué habrías hecho si otro hombre hubiera subido al escenario para tocarte, Sere?

—Eso no puede pasar. Hay guardias de seguridad.

Darien se pasó una mano por el pelo en un gesto de frustración.

—¿Seiya sabía algo de esto?

—¿Seiya? ¿Qué tiene que ver él?

—Yo esperaba que supiera protegerte un poco mejor.

—Seiya sólo es un amigo.

—¿Un amigo? ¿Es así como se llama ahora?

—¿Qué estás insinuando?

—Yo estuve aquí anoche. Sere. Vine para… para ver cómo estabas.

—¿Y qué?

—Seiya abrió la puerta de la suite… en albornoz.

—¿Y por eso crees que me acosté con él?

—¿Estás diciendo que no es así?

—Estoy diciendo que no es asunto tuyo, para empezar —replicó Sere.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, mirándose. Cuánto le habría gustado decirle que sí, que Seiya era su amante, pero ¿para qué? Darien estaba prometido con Michiru y ella no tenía el menor deseo de hacerse la promiscua cuando no lo era. Al fin y al cabo, Darien Chiba seguía controlando su herencia hasta que cumpliese los veinticinco años.

—No me acosté con Seiya. Nos pilló la lluvia anoche y acabamos empapados, así que subió a mi habitación para cambiarse de ropa, nada más.

Sere vio un brillo de alivio en sus ojos. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué podía importarle a él?

—¿Por qué insistes en hacerme perder los estribos? —le espetó él entonces—. ¿No es suficiente que me pase el día pensando en ti? ¿Recordando el sabor de tus labios?

Darien dio un paso adelante, su aliento rozaba la cara de Sere. Y, sin darse cuenta, ella se pasó la lengua por los labios.

—No deberías… besarme.

—Antes no ponías ninguna objeción —murmuró él un segundo antes de apoderarse de sus labios.


	15. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

A Serena se le doblaron las rodillas y tuvo que agarrarse a los hombros de Darien, que la sujetó por la cintura.

Aquel beso… era diferente. Era como si estuviera poseyéndola, como si tuviera derechos exclusivos sobre su boca y quisiera dejárselo bien claro.

Le encantaba la dureza de su torso, de sus manos, y era una cautiva voluntaria. Aquello… aquello era lo que había soñado, con lo que había fantaseado durante tantos años.

—Quiero hacerte el amor —murmuró Darien con voz ronca, sus labios apenas se separaron de los suyos—. He intentado luchar… he luchado, pero si no te tengo, me voy a volver loco.

—Sí —susurró ella—. Te deseo tanto…

Él desató el cinturón del albornoz, sin dejar de besarla. Era como si no pudiese parar. La devoraba mientras le quitaba el albornoz y acariciaba su piel desnuda con manos ansiosas.

—Eres tan suave como la seda —murmuró, besando su cuello, su garganta, haciéndola sentir escalofríos.

Se le doblaron las piernas cuando Darien cayó de rodillas al suelo, sus pechos se hallaban tan cerca de la boca masculina que el calor de su aliento endureció sus pezones. Entonces él buscó uno con la boca, deslizando la lengua sobre la punta…

Sere estaba desnuda entre sus brazos, la oscura cabeza de Darien, apretada contra su cuerpo. Era tan erótico… aquel hombre tan orgulloso a sus pies, envolviéndola en sus brazos como si no quisiera dejarla ir.

—Eres tan preciosa —le dijo, con la voz ronca de pasión.

Deseando acariciar su piel desnuda, ella alargó las manos para desabrochar los botones de su camisa, pero Darien se las sujetó, apretándolas contra su corazón.

—Oh, no, Sere _mou_. Quiero ser yo quien te seduzca.

Luego se incorporó para tomarla en brazos y llevarla hasta el dormitorio, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Ella no sabía qué decir. Temía que el hechizo se rompiera si decía algo.

Darien la dejó sobre la cama y luego se irguió, mirándola. Y Sere se sentía extrañamente vulnerable bajo esa ardiente mirada. Tímida y un poco insegura, tanto que levantó las manos para cubrirse.

—No me escondas tu belleza —le rogó él.

Animada por el brillo de deseo que veía en sus ojos, bajó las manos. Mientras tanto, Darien empezó a desabrocharse la camisa, pero a mitad de camino perdió la paciencia y arrancó el resto de los botones de un tirón.

Sere contuvo el aliento al ver que se quitaba el pantalón y los calzoncillos a la vez, dejando al descubierto su túrgida masculinidad.

Darien se tumbó sobre ella, colocándose entre sus muslos. Caliente, sedoso y, sin embargo, duro, su piel parecía pegarse a ella.

Se besaron de nuevo y Sere lo envolvió en sus brazos, prolongando el duelo de sus lenguas, precursor de una danza que sus cuerpos anhelaban.

—Nunca había perdido el control de esta manera —le confesó Darien—. Me vuelves loco, Sere. Tengo que hacerte mía.

—Sí.

El monosílabo salió como un susurro de sus labios hinchados mientras él le besaba el cuello, la clavícula, los pechos… dejando un sendero húmedo hasta llegar al ombligo. Cuando tocó el anillito de plata, tiró de él un momento antes de seguir hacia abajo.

Sere se puso tensa al notar el roce entre sus piernas y, sin pensar, se arqueó hacia él, buscándolo. Riendo, Darien la acarició con la nariz.

—Por favor…

—Quiero que estés lista para mí, Sere _mou_ —murmuró mientras la acariciaba entre los muslos.

—Hazme el amor —insistió ella—. Soy tuya.

Esas palabras hicieron que Darien perdiese el control. Sin decir una palabra, se colocó encima y, un segundo después, estaba dentro de ella, rompiendo la ligera barrera de resistencia.

Sere, que apenas había experimentado un segundo de dolor, sintió que una felicidad desconocida la embargaba. Era una sensación nueva para ella… tanto que lo empujó un poco para mirarlo a los ojos.

Darien pareció desconcertado un momento, pero después siguió moviéndose y ella se relajó, deslizando las manos hasta su cuello. El placer, dulce y tierno, se extendía como un incendio por todo su cuerpo.

—Muévete conmigo, _agape mou _—susurró Darien—. Envuelve las piernas en mi cintura. Sí, así…

Él clavó los codos en el colchón, incorporándose un poco para que no tuviera que soportar todo su peso. Sere jadeaba cuando sus bocas se encontraron de nuevo.

Le murmuraba palabras al oído, palabras tiernas a veces, eróticas… pero luego cayó sobre ella y, durante varios segundos, el único sonido en la habitación era el de sus agitadas respiraciones.

Darien levantó la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos y la besó en los labios suavemente, apartándose luego.

—Vuelvo enseguida.

Sere lo vio saltar de la cama e ir desnudo al cuarto de baño, del que volvió unos segundos después con una toalla en la mano.

—¿Te he hecho daño? —le preguntó en voz baja. Ella se incorporó para tomar la toalla, pero Darien apartó su mano—. No, deja que lo haga yo.

—No, no me has hecho daño.

—¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

No había ninguna recriminación o acusación en su tono.

—Porque no estaba segura de que me creyeras.

—¿Y has dejado que te tomase así, de esa forma tan brusca, cuando debería haber tenido más cuidado?

Había auténticos remordimientos en su expresión. No por haberle hecho el amor, sino por lo que consideraba un trato un poco desconsiderado.

Sere alargó una mano para tocar su cara, disfrutando al notar el roce de su barba.

—No me has hecho daño. Ha sido perfecto.

Él tiró la toalla al suelo para tomar su cara entre las manos.

—No ha sido perfecto, pero yo puedo hacer que lo sea.

Luego inclinó la cabeza para buscar sus labios, besándola con una ternura que le encogió el corazón… y despertando el deseo de nuevo.

Él se tomó su tiempo, acariciando y besando cada centímetro de su piel mientras murmuraba ternuras y halagos, cada uno de ellos cayendo en un rincón de su corazón que había guardado sólo para él.

Y cuando la tumbó de nuevo sobre la cama y la apretó contra su pecho, supo que nunca lo había amado como lo amaba en ese momento. Llevaba tanto tiempo soñando con Darien así, concentrado en ella, mirándola, tocándola y amándola como lo amaba ella.

Esa vez esperó hasta que llegó al final antes de hacerlo él mismo y sólo cuando estaba temblando con los últimos vestigios del orgasmo se hundió profundamente en ella. Después, agotado, apoyó la frente en la suya mientras intentaba llevar aire a sus pulmones.

Sere levantó la cabeza para rozarlo con la nariz y sus labios se encontraron en un beso tan dulce que lo sintió hasta en el alma.

—¿Mejor? —murmuró Darien.

—Mucho mejor.

Darien se despertó sintiendo el calor de una piel femenina pegada a la suya. Cuando abrió los ojos, soplando para apartar un mechón de pelo de su cara, se dio cuenta de que Sere estaba prácticamente echada encima de él… sus pechos apretados contra su torso y un brazo sobre su cuerpo en un gesto posesivo. Pero dormía profundamente, el suave sonido de su respiración llenaba el dormitorio.

La luz del día lo hizo volver a la realidad y, con ella, volvió el peso de lo que había hecho. No era inesperado aquel sentimiento de culpa, aquella resignación. Podía achacarlo todo a la pasión del momento, a un montón de cosas, pero él sabía la verdad.

La había deseado y la había tomado, así de sencillo. Ni una sola vez en sus treinta y dos años había perdido la cabeza de ese modo.

Ni siquiera había usado preservativo y no podía encontrar explicación alguna para tal estupidez. Y no era porque no llevase uno consigo. Él siempre estaba preparado para todo y llevaba no sólo uno sino dos preservativos en la cartera.

Y sin embargo, no se había parado un momento para ponérselo, para protegerla. Peor aún, había sido una decisión consciente, de modo que no podía culpar a nadie más que a sí mismo.

Intentando no despertarla, se apartó de Sere. Ella dejó escapar un gemido de protesta, pero siguió durmiendo tranquilamente.

Darien fue al cuarto de baño a darse una ducha, sabiendo que habría consecuencias. Aunque ya estaba preparándose mentalmente, haciendo planes. Y, sin embargo, se sentía envuelto por una sensación de paz más que de resignación.

Sin embargo, temía lo que tenía que hacer. Y decir.

Envolviendo una toalla en su cintura, salió del baño para recuperar la ropa que llevaba puesta el día anterior. Afortunadamente, siempre tenía un traje y un par de camisas en el despacho. Esa sería su primera parada.

Mientras se ponía los pantalones, Serena se despertó y se volvió hacia él.

—Hola —murmuró, adormilada.

—Buenos días.

—¿Te vas?

—Tengo cosas que hacer, Sere. Cosas importantes.

Darien se inclinó para darle un beso en la frente y luego, sin decir una palabra más, se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación.

Serena estaba de pie al lado de la cama, envuelta en la sábana. Cuando miró la toalla en el suelo, la prueba de su perdida virginidad, sintió que se le encogía el corazón.

¿Dónde habría ido Darien? ¿Volvería?, se preguntó. ¿Habría sido ella una mera tentación que no pudo resistir por una noche… y ahora volvía con Michiru?

Sere cerró los ojos. Ella no quería ser «la otra mujer». No quería ser la responsable de la pena de otra persona. Pero ¿por qué iba a poner la felicidad de otro por encima de la suya?

Claro que ése era un pensamiento terriblemente egoísta.

Sintiéndose más triste que nunca, entró en el cuarto de baño. Sentía un delicioso escozor entre los muslos y no podía dejar de recordar cada caricia, cada beso.

Se quedó en la bañera hasta que el agua empezó a enfriarse y por fin, temblando, se envolvió en una toalla. No sabía qué hacer… si llamar a Darien o esperar a que él diera el primer paso.

Enfadada consigo misma por esa actitud derrotista, se vistió. No iba a quedarse en la habitación como una tonta, esperando a un hombre que podría no volver nunca.

Primero desayunaría algo y luego iría a su apartamento para hacer una lista de las cosas que faltaban… y quizá había llegado el momento de empezar a pensar qué iba a hacer con su vida.

Cuando abrió la puerta de la suite, se encontró con Helios, que la miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

—Me imagino que debo disculparme —suspiró—. Siento lo que pasó ayer.

—Yo también.

—Ya, en fin… si no le importa acompañarme al restaurante para desayunar, luego iremos a mi nuevo apartamento.

—Vaya, parece que por fin ha entendido cómo se hacen las cosas por aquí, señorita Tsukino. Si no se escapa a cada momento, mi trabajo será mucho más fácil.

—Siento mucho habérselo puesto tan difícil —se disculpó Sere, sin poder disimular su tristeza.

—¿Está disgustada?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Vamos a desayunar. Estoy muerta de hambre.

Darien se dejó caer sobre el sillón de su despacho y levantó el teléfono. De nuevo, sería de noche en Grecia, pero necesitaba hablar con su hermano para poder seguir adelante con su plan.

—Nai —ladró Malaquite.

—He hecho algo terrible.

—¿Por qué me llamas a estas horas? ¿Y de qué hablas? ¿Estás en la cárcel o algo así?

Darien tuvo que controlar la risa.

—No, no estoy en la cárcel.

—¿Entonces qué te pasa?

—He seducido a Serena.

Al otro lado de la línea hubo un largo silencio.

—No sé si te he oído correctamente… no, _agape mou_, no pasa nada —oyó que le decía a su mujer—. Duérmete, es Darien. Espera un momento, voy a mi despacho. Mina ha estado despierta hasta las tantas con el niño…

Darien esperó pacientemente hasta que su hermano volvió a ponerse al teléfono.

—Dime que no has dicho lo que me ha parecido oírte decir.

—No puedo. Pero es aún peor.

—¿Peor que seducir a tu protegida? No veo qué podría ser peor.

—Era virgen y no usé preservativo —le confesó, sintiéndose como un adolescente.

Malaquite soltó una palabrota en griego.

—¿Y en qué estabas pensando? No, déjalo, es evidente que no estabas pensando. ¿Pero y Michiru? ¿No me dijiste el otro día que ibas a casarte con ella? ¿Qué hacías en la cama con Serena… y sin protección? ¿Eres tonto o qué?

—Claro, como tú tuviste tanto cuidado con Mina —replicó Darien, herido.

—Yo tenía una relación con Mina —dijo Malaquite—. No estaba comprometido con otra mujer ni me acosté con mi protegida.

—Yo no estoy comprometido con otra mujer. No le pedí a Michiru que se casara conmigo.

De nuevo, al otro lado de la línea hubo un silencio.

—Será mejor que me cuentes toda la historia —suspiró Malaquite—. Es evidente que te has metido en un buen lío. Empieza por la parte en la que no le pediste a Michiru que se casara contigo.

—No pude hacerlo. Había organizado una fiesta, tenía el anillo de compromiso en el bolsillo, el confeti…

—¿Confeti? ¿Quién tira confeti en una fiesta de compromiso?

—Quería crear un ambiente festivo —se defendió Darien—. Todo era como yo esperaba: la fiesta, los invitados, el momento… pero no pude hacerlo. Tenía en la mano el anillo, a Michiru mirándome a los ojos… y lo único que pude hacer fue pedirle que bailase conmigo. Pasamos la noche celebrando su visita a Nueva York en lugar de nuestra futura boda.

—¿Y cómo lleva eso a que te acostases con Serena?

—Eso ocurrió cuando la saqué de un club nocturno…

—¿Qué? —exclamó Malaquite—. ¿Vas a contarme por qué tu protegida, que debería estar rodeada de seguridad, acabó en un club nocturno?

—Eso no es importante, lo importante llegó después —suspiró Darien—. Seduje a Serena y nos acostamos juntos sin protección. Y era virgen. Ya lo sabes todo.

—Eso parece —asintió su hermano—. Pero nuestro padre y el padre de Serena acordaron que nosotros cuidaríamos de su hija si le pasaba algo. Vas a tener que casarte con ella, Darien.

—No tengo que casarme con ella —replicó él—. Quiero casarme con ella.

**Guauuuu! y ya cayó Darien, bien chicas; cartas sobre la mesa, Sere lo consiguió sedujo a Darien y Dar por fin aceptó que le pasan cosas con Sere (milagro, ya había tardado), ahora queda la duda el "quiere" casarse con ella pero será por amor o su tonto y arcaico sentido de la responsabilidad? ñaca, ñaca que mala soy las dejo con la duda hasta mañana muajajaja XD, (gracias a mi primita por ayudarme a seguir adaptando a pesar del montón de trabajo que tiene, eres super mona!), un beso a todas chicas, nos leemos mañana. XOXO **


	16. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15

Serena apartó las cortinas para mirar la calle. El apartamento que había alquilado era un ático, tres veces más grande que los apartamentos de los pisos más bajos, y tenía una maravillosa vista del parque que había al otro lado de la calle.

Veía a gente corriendo, paseando a sus perros, niños supervisados por sus padres o niñeras… aquello era un pequeño oasis en medio de una ciudad abarrotada de gente, un sitio en el que escapar del agobio y las prisas.

¿Podría ella vivir allí sabiendo que el hombre del que estaba enamorada estaba tan cerca, casado con otra mujer?

Pero era absurdo. En una ciudad de ese tamaño podría vivir su vida entera sin encontrarse con Darien. Salvo que… él controlaba su herencia y el contacto sería inevitable.

Sere suspiró. Le gustaba mucho aquel apartamento, pero no sabía si podría seguir allí.

Cuando la puerta se abrió tras ella, no se alarmó. Helios se había quedado esperando en el rellano cuando le dijo que sólo tardaría cinco minutos y seguramente habría perdido la paciencia.

Oyó pasos y aun así no podía apartar la mirada de la calle. Tal vez era la normalidad de lo que había debajo, la promesa de una existencia ordenada donde no había sitio para emociones tan poderosas como el amor, los celos o la desesperación.

Pero al sentir que alguien ponía una mano sobre su hombro dejó escapar un grito.

—Sere, _pethi mou_, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Darien…

—Fui a la suite, pero no estabas allí. Estoy empezando a preguntarme si mi vida va a consistir en buscarte a todas horas.

—He venido para ver si habían llegado los muebles y todo lo demás.

—Me parece que no vas a necesitar este apartamento —sonrió Darien, sacando una cajita de terciopelo del bolsillo.

Sere se quedó mirando, perpleja, mientras sacaba un anillo de la caja y lo ponía en su dedo.

—Nos casaremos lo antes posible.

Ella negó con la cabeza, segura de que aún estaba en la suite, soñando.

—No te entiendo.

—Debemos casarnos. Tú eras virgen y… podrías haber quedado embarazada. No se me ocurrió usar un preservativo y te pido disculpas.

No, no estaba soñando. En sus sueños, la proposición de matrimonio siempre había sido muy romántica. Aunque estaba consiguiendo lo que quería, pensó luego. Fueran cuales fueran los motivos de Darien.

—Muy bien —se limitó a decir.

Sere vio un brillo de alivio en sus ojos. ¿Había esperado que le dijera que no? ¿Que, haciéndose la mártir, se negase a casarse con él porque no la amaba?

Darien la abrazó, pero en lugar de besarla, la apretó fuertemente contra su corazón.

—Deberíamos volver a la suite. Tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas… ¿o prefieres que vayamos a mi ático? Me temo que yo no estoy más asentado en esta ciudad que tú, pero eso tiene remedio. Podemos comprar una casa donde tú quieras.

—¿Y Michiru?

La expresión de Darien se ensombreció.

—Setsuna y ella vuelven a Grecia mañana.

Serena intentó disimular una mueca de disgusto. No quería pensar en la tristeza de Michiru o en la desilusión de su madre, de modo que se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

Un destello de luz llamó su atención hacia el anillo que adornaba su dedo y dejó que algo de la alegría de aquel brillo se le contagiase. Era lo único que podía hacer.

—¿De verdad quieres casarte conmigo? No, no contestes. Sé que no quieres casarte conmigo, pero no tienes que hacerlo. La sola idea de poner un anillo en mi dedo porque era virgen y no usamos protección… es arcaica. Nadie hace eso ya. Aunque me quedase embarazada, no tendríamos por qué casarnos…

Darien la silenció con un beso tan apasionado que a Sere le temblaron las piernas.

Podría no querer casarse con ella, pero sus labios no mentían. La deseaba y ella lo deseaba a él. Era un principio, al menos.

—Ahora, si ya has dejado de decir insensateces, vamos al hotel.

Serena observaba a Darien mientras hacía un millón de llamadas desde el salón de la suite. Primero habló con la persona que le había alquilado el apartamento, luego hizo un par de llamadas de trabajo y ahora estaba hablando con alguien sobre viajes, aviones y no sabía qué más.

Un golpecito en la puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos y Helios, que no se apartaba de su lado, se levantó a abrir.

—Molly Osaka—anunció un segundo después.

Serena le hizo un gesto con la mano para que la dejase entrar. Y los ojos de su amiga se iluminaron al verla.

—¿Qué tal va todo? Sonabas tan misteriosa por teléfono…

Sere levantó la mano para mostrarle el anillo.

—¡Dios mío! —exclamó Molly—. ¡Te ha pedido que te cases con él!

—Baja la voz, está hablando por teléfono. Y sí, me ha pedido que me case con él… más o menos. En realidad, no me lo pidió, más bien me informó de que íbamos a casarnos.

Molly frunció el ceño.

—¿Y tú estás contenta?

—Lo estaré porque Darien es todo lo que quiero. Pero sólo quiere casarse conmigo porque teme que haya quedado embarazada.

Su amiga hizo una mueca.

—¿Estás segura de que quieres casarte por esa razón? ¿Qué pasa con el amor? Al menos podría haberle dado una razón normal… algo que no fuera del pleistoceno.

Serena dejó escapar un suspiro.

—No puedo hacer que se enamore de mí si no estamos juntos. Sí, lo ideal sería que me quisiera y que nos casáramos por amor, pero tengo que aprovechar esta oportunidad. Si no me caso con él, se casará con Michiru.

—Sí, tienes razón. Pero yo esperaba algo más… llevas tantos años soñando con este momento que me gustaría que hubiera sido perfecto.

Sere apretó la mano de su amiga.

—Será perfecto. Tal vez aún no, pero… el día que me diga que me quiere todo merecerá la pena.

—Bueno, pues después de recibir la noticia, deja que te dé las gracias por todo.

—¿Las gracias?

—El apartamento, la cuenta en el banco para que no tenga que volver al club… ¿es que no lo sabes? —preguntó Molly al ver la expresión desconcertada de Sere—. ¿No has pagado el alquiler de mi apartamento durante un año para que no tenga que volver a trabajar en el club?

—No.

Las dos se volvieron hacia Darien.

—Entonces supongo que tampoco has arreglado mi encuentro con Howard.

—No tenía ni idea.

—Pues creo que te llevas un hombre estupendo —se rió Molly entonces.

—Sí, es un hombre estupendo.

En ese momento, Darien levantó la mirada y Sere deseó estar a solas con él, entre sus brazos, para olvidarse de todo. Incluyendo que ella no fuera la mujer que habría elegido como esposa.

—¿Qué tal si le pido Helios que te acompañe a casa?

Molly sonrió mientras le daba un abrazo.

—No te vayas de la ciudad sin decírmelo, ¿eh?

—No, claro que no.

Serena cerró la puerta de la suite y, por primera vez desde que Darien le había puesto el anillo en el dedo, se quedaron a solas. Aunque él seguía hablando por teléfono.

Sonriendo, se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus rodillas y, mientras él intentaba seguir con una conversación sobre números y hoteles, empezó a desabrocharle los botones de la camisa.

Si fuese una buena prometida, lo dejaría en paz, pensó, para que pudiera seguir trabajando. Pero ya había demostrado que no se le daba bien contener sus impulsos en lo que se refería a Darien Chiba.

Le daría dos minutos más, pensó. Si era capaz de resistir, tendría que darle crédito por ser un hombre de hierro.

Cuando bajó la mano para desabrocharle el pantalón, notó que se ponía rígido, tanto como su igualmente rígida erección.

Quedaba un minuto. En fin… tendría que ir a por todas.

Sere inclinó la cabeza y cuando lo rozó con la boca, oyó que Darien se despedía apresuradamente… y luego el inequívoco choque de un teléfono contra el suelo.

Tuvo que sonreír cuando la abrazó, soltando una parrafada en griego.

—¿Qué me haces, loca? —se rió, llevándola al dormitorio—. Voy a tener que prohibirte que vayas a mi oficina si eso es lo que vas a hacer cuando estoy trabajando.

—Muy bien —se rió Sere.

—Desnúdate —dijo él, después de dejarla sobre la cama.

—¿No deberías hacerlo tú?

Con una mano, Darien tomó las suyas y las levantó por encima de su cabeza para desabrocharle la blusa. Siguió con el resto de la ropa y sólo la soltó cuando estuvo completamente desnuda.

—Date la vuelta.

—¿Qué?

—Haz lo que te digo, _pethi mou_.

El tono autoritario la hizo temblar. Ella había empezado aquello, pero aparentemente, él pensaba terminarlo. De modo que se dio la vuelta y, un segundo después, notó que Darien estaba acariciando el tatuaje que tenía en la cintura.

—¿Te gusta?

—Lleva días volviéndome loco. Tenía el absurdo deseo de acariciarlo con la lengua…

—Nada te lo impide.

—Claro que no.

Sere cerró los ojos al sentir su húmeda lengua haciendo contacto con su piel.

—El duende es engañoso. Deberías haberte tatuado un diablo.

Sonriendo, Sere se dio la vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Y dónde debería llevar ese diablo?

Darien inclinó la cabeza para besar la zona justo encima del triángulo de rizos del pubis.

—Ahí —murmuró—. Donde sólo yo pueda verlo.

—Darien, te deseo tanto…

—Entonces tómame —dijo él, colocándose encima—. Tómame todo.

Sere enredó las piernas en su cintura, sujetándolo mientras la llenaba una y otra vez. Él buscó sus labios y ella se los bebió, pero aun así quería más. Quería todo lo que pudiese darle.

Esa vez llegaron juntos al final, en una explosión que sintió hasta lo más hondo. Y cuando Darien se dejó caer sobre ella, saciado, Sere dejó escapar un suspiro de felicidad.

—¿Dónde has aprendido esas travesuras, _pethi mou_?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Eras virgen y, sin embargo, me seduces como si tuvieras mucha experiencia.

—No me digas que tú eres de los que creen que la existencia del himen significa total ignorancia por parte de la mujer.

Aunque dada su anticuada idea del honor y el hecho de que iba a casarse con ella precisamente por esa cosa llamada himen, tal vez era lógico que la creyera ignorante sobre temas sexuales.

Darien carraspeó, incómodo.

—No pensé que alguien sin experiencia pudiera ser…

—¿Tan buena en la cama? Yo nunca dije que no tuviera experiencia.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Con quién has experimentado?

Sere le puso una mano en el torso.

—Intenta controlar tu testosterona, por favor. Tú eres el único hombre con el que he hecho el amor en toda mi vida. Pero se puede adquirir experiencia sin participación.

—Mientras no decidas participar con otro hombre… —gruñó él—. Yo te enseñaré todo lo que tienes que saber.

—Y tal vez yo también te enseñe algo a ti.

Darien tiró de ella y Sere cayó sobre su pecho, riendo.

—¿Ah, sí? Entonces enséñame lo que quieras. Seré un alumno aplicado, Sere _mou_.


	17. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16

Darien alargó una mano para abrocharle el cinturón de seguridad y Sere abrió los ojos, sorprendida.

—Estamos a punto de aterrizar. Luego iremos en helicóptero a la isla.

—Estoy deseando conocer a Nicolas… bueno, le vi un par de veces cuando era niña, pero nunca he hablado con él. Aunque hace tanto tiempo que no veo a Malaquite que será como verlo por primera vez.

El viaje por el cielo oscuro fue un poco desconcertante para Sere, pero enseguida vio unas luces en la distancia y, unos minutos después, el helicóptero aterrizaba en una pista de cemento rodeada de jardines.

Cuando estaban llegando a la casa, un hombre salió a recibirlos e incluso a distancia Sere reconoció a Malaquite.

—¡Cuánto has crecido! —exclamó él cuando llegaron a su lado.

—Gracias por hacerme sentir como la chica del aparato en los dientes otra vez —se rió ella.

—No, discúlpame —sonrió Malaquite—. No quería decir eso. Mina está esperando en el salón, ven. Está deseando conocerte.

—Hola, Malaquite, ¿a mí no me dices nada? —bromeó Darien.

—Hola, hermano.

La casa era tan preciosa que Sere estaba deseando verla a la luz del día. Y la playa… podía oler la sal marina e incluso oír las olas a distancia, pero le habría gustado hundir los pies en la arena.

Una mujer de pelo rubio que tenía un niño en brazos sonrió al verlos entrar en el salón.

—¡Darien! —exclamó.

—¿Cómo está mi cuñada favorita?

—Soy tu única cuñada—se rió ella.

—Mina, te presento a Serena Tsukino, mi prometida.

—Me alegro mucho de conocerte, Serena.

—Por favor, llámame Sere. Y yo también me alegro mucho de conocerte.

—¿Ha llegado Nicolas? —preguntó Darien.

—Bajará enseguida, ha subido a cambiarse. Os hemos esperado para cenar.

En ese momento, un hombre alto y moreno entró en la habitación. Era el más alto de los tres, un poco más delgado que Malaquite y con los hombros más anchos que Darien. Mientras sus hermanos tenían los ojos de color azul zafiro, los de Nicolas eran tan oscuros que parecían negros. Y su piel también era más oscura, como si pasara mucho tiempo al aire libre.

—Ah, aquí estáis. Y tú debes de ser la futura novia.

—Una de tantas, por lo visto —contestó ella, bromeando para evitar un momento incómodo.

—Me gusta, Darien. Tiene carácter —se rió Nicolas.

—Dímelo a mí.

Malaquite se acercó a su mujer y le pasó un brazo por la cintura.

—¿Quieres que me lleve al niño para que podamos cenar tranquilamente?

—Si se duerme… —suspiró Mina—. El pobre ha tenido un cólico y llevamos una semana con él en brazos. Espero que no os moleste por las noches.

—No te preocupes, _agape mou_. Yo me quedaré con él hasta que se duerma.

A Serena se le encogió el corazón al ver que se miraban como dos enamorados… como a ella le gustaría que la mirase Darien algún día.

La cena fue muy agradable. Mina le preguntó por sus estudios, por lo que quería hacer… Nicolas permanecía callado, pero más de una vez lo encontró mirándola fijamente.

Fue un alivio cuando Malaquite se reunió con ellos y empezaron a hablar de negocios. Incluso Nicolas dejó a un lado su reserva y se metió de lleno en la discusión… momento que Mina aprovechó para llevarse a Sere del comedor.

—¿Quieres dar un paseo por la playa? Es preciosa a la luz de la luna y hace muchos días que no puedo dejar a Taiki solo.

—Me encantaría —sonrió Serena—. Estoy deseando ver este sitio a la luz del día.

Mina la guió por un camino de piedra que llevaba directamente a la playa. El sonido del mar se hacía más audible con cada paso y, poco después, sintió que estaba pisando arena. La cuñada de Darien se detuvo para quitarse los zapatos y le pidió que hiciera lo mismo.

—Esto es precioso —murmuró Sere, encantada.

El cielo estaba lleno de estrellas, descuidadamente colocadas en el cielo, como si alguien hubiera estado jugando a los dados con ellas. La luna estaba muy alta, reflejándose en el mar…

—Es mi sitio favorito en el mundo entero —dijo Mina—. Es asombroso, mi paraíso particular.

—Es un sitio maravilloso, sí.

Serena se acercó a la orilla y esperó que una ola mojase sus pies, encantada al sentir el cosquilleo de la espuma en los dedos.

—Ya te dije que las encontraríamos aquí —oyeron entonces la voz de Malaquite.

Darien se quedó donde estaba, pero su hermano se acercó para tomar a Mina por la cintura.

—Ven, Serena —la llamó entonces—. Vamos a dejar solos a estos dos tortolitos. Debes de estar cansada después del viaje.

Darien se llevó su mano a los labios y Sere se relajó por primera vez desde que salieron de Nueva York. Todo sería más fácil si actuase como si de verdad quisiera casarse con ella, como si sintiera algo más que deseo. Y tal vez era así. ¿Podría amarla? ¿Sería posible?, se preguntó.

—Parecen muy enamorados —murmuró, señalando a Mina y Malaquite.

—Lo están, aunque tienen una historia muy complicada detrás. Te la contaré algún día, pero ahora mismo lo único que deseo es una cama y una almohada blandita.

—Hay partes de mi anatomía que son más blanditas que una almohada —se rió ella.

—No… yo creo que es mejor que durmamos separados mientras estamos aquí —dijo Darien entonces.

—¿Por qué no vamos a compartir habitación? Estamos prometidos.

—Lo sé, _pethi mou_ —sonrió él, tomándola por la cintura—. Pero debo mostrar respeto delante de mis hermanos. Ya es suficiente con que Malaquite sepa que te quité la virginidad. No quiero llamar más la atención…

—¿Malaquite lo sabe? —exclamó ella.

Darien parpadeó, sorprendido.

—Es mi vergüenza, cariño, no la tuya.

De modo que Malaquite y, por supuesto, Mina sabían que se casaba con ella sólo por un anticuado sentido del deber.

—Muy bien, entonces me iré a mi habitación. No te preocupes, seguro que alguien ha subido allí mis maletas, de modo que será fácil encontrarla.

—Sere…

Ella se volvió para mirarlo, decidida a no mostrar emoción alguna.

—¿Qué?

—No se lo he contado para hacerte daño.

Serena sonrió, una sonrisa trémula y vacilante.

—Lo sé.

Luego se volvió y entró en la casa sin decir una palabra más.

Serena miraba el lecho de su habitación, con las manos detrás de la cabeza. No podía dormir y el sonido de las olas que entraba por la ventana le hacía compañía.

Pero cuando miró el despertador, se dio cuenta de que llevaba horas en vela y, suspirando, se levantó. Si no hacía ruido podría bajar a la playa a dar un paseo. Eso la tranquilizaría, pensó. Estaba demasiado inquieta para seguir tumbada.

La casa estaba en silencio cuando salió de su habitación. Sin hacer ruido, abrió la puerta que daba al jardín y respiró profundamente el olor del mar. El cielo empezaba a iluminarse hacia el este, el horizonte estaba volviéndose de un tono lavanda, y las olas acariciaban la arena. Sere se sentó sobre un tronco mientras el mundo entero se volvía de color dorado a su alrededor…

No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado allí, pero cuando por fin se levantó para volver a la casa, había amanecido del todo. Antes de entrar, se detuvo un momento para quitarse la arena de los pies y sonrió al oír voces en la terraza. Darien ya se había levantado y, por lo visto, Mina y Malaquite también.

Estaba a punto de reunirse con ellos cuando oyó su nombre. ¿Estarían hablando de la boda?, se preguntó.

Pero se detuvo al oír las palabras de Darien. Sonaba… resignado, triste incluso. Apoyada en la tapia de piedra que separaba el jardín de la terraza, mientras Darien le contaba su historia a Mina y Malaquite, poco a poco Sere fue doblando las piernas hasta quedar sentada en el suelo.

Las bromas que le había gastado, los flirteos, los descarados comentarios… en boca de Darien todo aquello sonaba más crudo de lo que ella había pretendido. Después lo oyó hablar de lo desconcertado que se había sentido, luchando entre el deseo que sentía por ella y el de casarse con Michiru.

Sere se tapó la cara con las manos. Su único consuelo era que lo contaba como si no hubiera sido a propósito, como si no lo hubiera hecho todo para seducirlo. No, seguía culpándose a sí mismo por eso.

Pero luego dijo algo que la dejó sin aliento:

—Yo quería lo que tenéis Mina y tú. Quería una esposa e hijos… una familia. Lo tenía bien planeado, pero todo se fue por la ventana tan rápido que aún me da vueltas la cabeza.

Con el corazón roto, Sere se levantó y, sin hacer ruido, volvió hacia la casa. Pero iba tan ciega de dolor que estuvo a punto de chocar con Nicolas.

—Cuando uno escucha detrás de una puerta, no suele escuchar nada bueno.

—No, parece que no —asintió ella.

Los ojos de Nicolas se suavizaron entonces.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—No le digas nada a Darien. No quiero que se sienta aún peor.

—¿Y tú, Sere? ¿Cómo te sientes tú?

—Parece que yo tengo mucho que solucionar —suspiró ella.

Una vez a solas en la habitación se apoyó en la puerta, dejando que una lágrima rodase por su mejilla.

Darien no la quería porque quería a Michiru. Y por su culpa había perdido la oportunidad de formar una familia con ella. Sere se miró a sí misma y no le gustó mucho lo que vio.

Querer a alguien no debería doler tanto, no debería ser tan destructivo. ¿Qué era ella, una niña mimada que siempre quería salirse con la suya? ¿Alguien incapaz de aceptar que no podía tener lo que quería porque era de otra persona?

Y entonces, en ese momento de claridad, de angustia, supo que tenía que dejar ir a Darien. No quería ni pensar siquiera en lo que estaría pasando la pobre Michiru…

¿Qué le habría dicho Darien, que le había sido infiel con ella?

Entonces levantó la cabeza, decidida a encontrar la manera de solucionar aquel desaguisado.

Lo primero: Darien no debía saber que había escuchado la conversación porque se sentiría horriblemente culpable e insistiría en hacer lo que él consideraba su deber.

Pero, esa vez, Sere iba a hacer lo que debía hacer.

Secándose las lágrimas con la mano, buscó su bolso. Setsuna le había dado una tarjeta con su dirección y su número de teléfono por si quería ir a visitarlas algún día. Y eso pensaba hacer, de modo que llamó a información para contratar un helicóptero… tarea nada fácil porque no hablaba griego.

Y después tendría que hablar con Darien.

Lo peor era tener que fingir que no había escuchado la conversación. Tener que sonreír y actuar como si no pasara nada… mientras su corazón se estaba rompiendo en mil pedazos.

Serena miró su reloj. Se merecía un Oscar, desde luego. Durante el desayuno, había sonreído y bromeado con todos como si no pasara nada… aunque se estaba rompiendo por dentro.

Pero tenía poco tiempo para hablar con Darien porque el helicóptero iría a buscarla enseguida, pensó, mirando el reloj.

—Darien —le dijo mientras se levantaba de la mesa—. ¿Podría hablar un momento contigo? A solas —añadió, disculpándose con la mirada.

—Claro, _pethi mou_. ¿Por qué no vamos a dar un paseo por la playa?

Fueron de la mano hasta la playa, pero esa vez el sonido de las olas no conseguía tranquilizarla. La inmensidad del mar, perdiéndose en el horizonte, la asustaba. Bajo la superficie había monstruos que nunca veían la luz…

—¿Qué te ocurre, Sere? Hoy pareces triste.

—Tengo que decirte algo.

—¿Qué?

Serena tragó saliva.

—La razón por la que planeé un viaje a Londres este verano fue porque pensé que tú estarías allí.

Él la miró, confuso, pero cuando iba a decir algo, Sere lo silenció con un gesto.

—Por favor, deja que termine. Tengo que decirte muchas cosas y no podré terminar si me haces preguntas.

Darien vaciló durante un segundo, pero luego asintió con la cabeza.

—Cuando descubrí que te habías mudado a Nueva York y pensabas vivir allí de forma permanente, cambié de planes y decidí alquilar un apartamento. Sabía que pensabas pedirle a Michiru que se casara contigo, que habías planeado tu vida con otra mujer… —Sere se pasó las manos por los brazos, helada de repente—, pero estaba decidida a seducirte. Te perseguí a todas horas, incluso planeé hacer una entrada espectacular en la fiesta en la que ibas a pedir la mano de Michiru… pero llegué demasiado tarde.

»Esa es la razón por la que Seiya estaba en mi suite esa noche. Él me había seguido hasta el hotel cuando salí corriendo para intentar evitar que pidieses la mano de Michiru. Pensé que te había perdido, pero entonces hicimos el amor… y al día siguiente me dijiste que teníamos que casarnos. Yo sabía que no me querías, pero estaba decidida a tener una oportunidad contigo, así que dije que sí porque, fuera como fuera, tendría lo que más quería: a ti —Sere buscó su mirada, angustiada—. Darien, te he querido desde que era una cría. Pensé que era una obsesión juvenil, que se me pasaría con el tiempo, pero cada vez que te veía esa obsesión aumentaba… hasta que decidí que tenía que intentarlo por lo menos. Pero me había equivocado y lo siento muchísimo. Sé que he destrozado tu relación con Michiru.

Él seguía mirándola en silencio, con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

—No me quieres —dijo Sere entonces, con sorprendente calma.

Y cuando Darien levantó la mirada, las pocas esperanzas que pudiera tener murieron de inmediato. Había muchas emociones en sus ojos: confusión, ira, sorpresa. Pero no amor.

Rápidamente, antes de que él pudiera reaccionar, Sere dio un paso adelante y lo besó en la mejilla.

—Espero que puedas perdonarme algún día —murmuró, quitándose el anillo para ponerlo en su mano. Luego, sin decir una palabra más, se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia la casa.

—¡Sere! ¡Sere, vuelve!

Malaquite, que salía de la casa en ese momento, intentó sujetarla.

—¿Dónde vas, Serena?

Tragándose un sollozo, ella siguió corriendo hacia el helipuerto.


	18. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17

Darien miró el anillo que Sere había puesto en su mano, atónito. Sencillamente, no podía entender lo que había pasado. Ni lo que Sere le había dicho. ¿De verdad lo quería desde siempre? No le parecía posible…

—¿Qué ha pasado? —oyó la voz de su hermano.

—No lo sé muy bien. Me ha devuelto el anillo de compromiso —murmuró él, atónito.

—¿Te ha dicho por qué? Es evidente para cualquiera que esa chica está loca por ti.

—Me ha contado una historia increíble… que está enamorada de mí desde que era una cría y que decidió quedarse en Nueva York por mí… que fue ella quien me sedujo.

—¿Estás enfadado con Sere?

—¿Enfadado?

—Tú querías casarte con Michiru, ¿no? Serena lo impidió.

—No fue ella quien lo impidió, Malaquite, fui yo —suspiró Darien, que aún no salía de su asombro—. No quise pedirle que se casara conmigo porque no podía dejar de pensar en Sere. Esa chica… lo ilumina todo en cuanto entra en una habitación. Me vuelve loco, absolutamente loco. Podría tener al hombre que quisiera, pero me quiere a mí… —entonces miró a su hermano, perplejo—. Estoy enamorado de ella. Todo este tiempo pensando que quería formar una familia y sentar la cabeza con una mujer adecuada… y tenía a la mujer perfecta delante de mis ojos.

—¿Y a qué esperas entonces? —le preguntó Malaquite. Es con Sere con quien deberías hablar…

En ese momento oyeron las hélices de un helicóptero y se miraron, sorprendidos.

—¿Tú has llamado al helicóptero?

—No.

Darien no esperó un segundo más. Salió corriendo y, al ver que no era un aparato de la empresa Chiba, empezó a asustarse de verdad. Y cuando vio a Serena subiendo la escalerilla, se le heló la sangre en las venas.

—¡Sere!

Ella ni siquiera se volvió. Seguramente no lo había oído con el ruido de las hélices. Corría con todas sus fuerzas, pero no llegó a tiempo. Y tuvo que ver cómo despegaba el helicóptero sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

Malaquite llegó a su lado y lo tomó del brazo.

—Darien…

—Tengo que averiguar dónde ha ido —murmuró él, con un nudo en la garganta.

—¿Se puede saber qué pasa? —oyeron entonces la voz de Nicolas.

—Es Serena. Se ha marchado —contestó Darien—. Y tengo que ir a buscarla.

—Espera un momento… creo que deberías saber algo —dijo entonces su hermano—. Esta mañana, Serena te oyó hablando con Malaquite y Mina en la terraza. Me suplicó que no dijera nada, pero me temo que ésa es la razón por la que se ha marchado.

Darien cerró los ojos al recordar que había estado contándole a su hermano y su cuñada lo que había soñado tener con Michiru… cuando lo que quería de verdad estaba delante de su cara.

—Soy un imbécil.

—Eso desde luego —asintió Nicolas—. La cuestión es qué vas a hacer para recuperarla.

Serena no había tomado en consideración las repercusiones de un aterrizaje sorpresa en los jardines de lo que parecía una lujosísima mansión. En cuanto el aparato tocó el suelo, fueron rodeados por un montón de guardias de seguridad, todos armados.

De modo que quizá no había sido una buena idea. Uno de ellos empezó a hacerle preguntas en griego y Sere tragó saliva, nerviosa.

—No hablo su idioma…

—¿Quién es usted? —le preguntó el hombre entonces, con un marcado acento—. ¿Qué quiere?

—He venido a hablar con Michiru Kaio. Es muy importante.

—¿Cómo se llama?

—Serena Tsukino.

El escolta tomó un walkie-talkie y habló con alguien en griego… afortunadamente, un segundo después bajó la pistola y dio un paso atrás.

—Venga conmigo, señorita Tsukino.

La llevó hasta la entrada de una palaciega mansión, donde la esperaba Setsuna, con cara de total perplejidad.

—¡Serena! —exclamó—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y dónde está Darien?

—Tengo que hablar urgentemente con Michiru. Es muy importante, Setsuna.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—No puedo contártelo ahora… pero tengo que hablar con tu hija.

La mujer no dejaba de mirarla, sorprendida.

—Espera un momento. Voy a buscarla.

Sere se quedó esperando en la entrada, admirando la vista del mar desde el acantilado. Michiru incluso vivía en el sitio perfecto, cerca de Malaquite y Mina. Así podrían ser una familia feliz.

—¿Serena?

—Michiru… he venido a pedirte perdón.

—No te entiendo.

Serena respiró profundamente.

—Yo decidí conquistar a Darien… y robártelo. Sabía que iba a pedir tu mano, pero he estado enamorada de él desde siempre y lo quería para mí. No se me ocurrió pensar en lo que sufrirías tú o que estaba haciéndoles daño a dos personas por pensar sólo en mí misma.

—Pero… —empezó a decir Michiru.

—Darien quiere casarse contigo —siguió Sere—. Es a ti a quien quiere, no a mí. Ve con él, Michiru. El helicóptero está esperando para llevarte a la isla. Le he devuelto el anillo… y siento mucho haberte hecho daño, de verdad —le dijo, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. Pero espero que seáis felices.

—Serena… tú no lo entiendes.

Pero Sere ya se había dado la vuelta para dirigirse al hombre de seguridad.

—Por favor, lléveme a la puerta. Allí tiene que haber un taxi esperándome.

Lo había contratado por teléfono, como el helicóptero, y, afortunadamente, el taxi estaba esperando en la calle, detrás de una verja de hierro.

—Al aeropuerto —le dijo—. Deprisa, por favor.

Cuando se alejaba, vio a Michiru haciéndole gestos para que volviese, pero no le hizo caso. Se sentía como si le hubieran arrancado el corazón.

—¿Cuánto tiempo puede tardar en llegar ese maldito piloto? —exclamó Darien, furioso.

—Tranquilo —dijo Malaquite—. El helicóptero llevó a Serena a la casa de los Kaio.

—¿Por qué iría Sere a ver a Michiru? ¿Y cómo sabe dónde vive?

—Me imagino que está intentando arreglar las cosas —suspiró su hermano—. Primero contigo y luego con ella.

Darien sacó el móvil del bolsillo, angustiado.

—Setsuna, gracias a Dios. ¿Ha estado Serena en tu…? ¿Se ha ido en un taxi? ¿Pero adónde ha ido?

Era imposible encontrar un billete en un vuelo de línea regular, de modo que Sere sacó su tarjeta de crédito, esperando que fuese tan de platino como decía ser, y alquiló un jet privado para que la llevase a Londres.

Al menos estaba ya a bordo, esperando que despegase, exhausta. Cerrando los ojos, apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo del asiento…

Oyó pasos y pensó que sería la azafata o alguien del equipo, pero al sentir el calor de unos labios en su frente abrió los ojos de inmediato.

Darien tomó su cara entre las manos mientras ella lo miraba, perpleja.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Como respuesta, él inclinó la cabeza para besarla en los labios. Y siguió besándola hasta dejarla sin aliento. Luego se volvió para decir algo en griego y, para asombro de Sere, el avión empezó a moverse.

—Pero este avión va a Londres y… ¿qué pasa con Michiru?

Darien tiró de ella y la sentó sobre sus rodillas.

—Ahora que te tengo en mis manos y no puedes escaparte otra vez, vas a tener que escuchar todo lo que tengo que decirte.

Sere lo miró, boquiabierta. No entendía nada.

—Tonta, impetuosa, preciosa y frustrante mujer —murmuró—. Si crees que vas a poder librarte de mí, estás muy equivocada.

De repente, el corazón de Sere empezó a latir como loco, lleno de esperanza. Pero lo miraba sin saber qué decir. Tantas cosas pasaban por su cabeza…

—Te quiero, mi preciosa Serena. Te adoro. No puedo imaginarme mi vida sin ti. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo y hacerme el hombre más feliz de la tierra?

Darien sacó el anillo que ella le había devuelto y, después de ponerlo en su dedo, besó tiernamente su mano.

—Este nunca ha sido el anillo de otra mujer, _pethi mou_. Lo elegí sólo para ti. Nunca le pedí a Michiru que se casara conmigo…

—¿No?

—No me habría acostado contigo si mi corazón fuese de otra mujer. Pensaba pedirle en matrimonio el día de la fiesta… incluso tenía el anillo, pero sólo podía verte a ti, sólo te deseaba a ti. Esa mañana, después de hacer el amor, fui a verla y le dije que iba a casarme contigo.

—Pero…

—Y tampoco Michiru está enamorada de mí, por cierto. La pobre está deseando que acabemos juntos, ella misma me lo ha dicho.

—¿No estás enamorado de ella? —repitió Sere, como en trance.

—Estoy enamorado de ti, sólo de ti.

—Pero le dijiste a Malaquite que querías formar una familia con Michiru…

—Quería formar una familia y quería todo lo que mi hermano tiene con Mina. Y todo eso estaba delante de mí sin que yo me diera cuenta —suspiró Darien—. Luchaba contra la atracción que sentía por ti porque entre Michiru y yo siempre había habido una especie de acuerdo… además, yo era tu tutor y debía protegerte, no inventar maneras de quitarte la ropa.

Sere levantó una mano temblorosa para acariciarlo y Darien apoyó en ella la cara.

—Cásate conmigo, _pethi mou_.

—¿Quieres casarte conmigo aunque yo no esté dispuesta a tener hijos enseguida?

—Tengo la impresión de que vas a mantenerme muy ocupado como para pensar en niños inmediatamente —sonrió él, buscando sus labios de nuevo—. Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, mi amor. Prométeme que estaremos juntos.

Sere estaba segura de que su sonrisa iluminaba el avión entero.

—Yo también te quiero —susurró—. Te quiero tanto…

—Podrías estar embarazada —dijo él entonces—. ¿Te importaría si…?

—No estoy embarazada. No puedo estarlo porque tomo la píldora.

Darien la miró, desconcertado. Pero entonces entendió…

—Serás bruja. No me lo habías dicho…

—No, es verdad. Debería haberlo hecho para que no estuvieras preocupado, pero no quería perderte.

—Bueno, si tú puedes perdonarme por ser tan idiota y por no haberte hecho precisamente la proposición más romántica del mundo, yo te perdonaré por haberme enganchado para siempre —se rió Darien.

—Sí —sonrió Sere, echándole los brazos al cuello.

—¿Sí qué, _pethi mou_?

—Sí, me casaré contigo, amor mío.

—Y ahora que todo está solucionado —dijo Darien entonces, levantándose y tirando de su mano—. ¿Por qué no vamos a descansar un rato?

Sere sonrió mientras la llevaba al dormitorio del jet, con el corazón lleno de felicidad. Y mientras se entregaban en cuerpo y alma el uno al otro, se prometieron amor eterno.


	19. Epilogo

Epílogo

La novia, y el novio, aparecieron en su boda descalzos. Darien estaba en la playa de la isla Chiba, esperando al lado del sacerdote mientras Malaquite llevaba a su futura esposa del brazo.

Sere llevaba la parte de arriba de un biquini blanco y un pareo de flores a la cintura. Las uñas de sus pies, que el propio Darien había pintado por la noche, eran de color rosa. La pulserita del tobillo brillaba bajo los rayos del sol y él sabía que su nombre estaba grabado en la pequeña banda de plata.

Luego miró el diamante que llevaba en el ombligo y que él mismo había comprado y se había deleitado poniéndolo. Pero lo que lo dejó sin aliento fue su radiante sonrisa. Sólo para él.

Era tan preciosa que le dolía el pecho de mirarla.

Nicolas estaba a su izquierda, Setsuna y Michiru sentadas al lado de Mina. Había un aire festivo en la playa y todos sonreían, alegres. Incluso podía detectar un brillo de lágrimas en los ojos de algunas mujeres.

Entonces alargó la mano para tomar la de Serena. Daba igual que aún no hubieran hecho los votos matrimoniales o que el sacerdote se aclarase la garganta discretamente. Sencillamente, tenía que besarla.

Sus labios se encontraron y, cuando por fin se apartó para dejar que el sacerdote oficiase la ceremonia, los ojos de Serena estaban llenos de lágrimas.

Y a él se le quebró la voz mientras recitaba sus promesas.

Pero, por fin, fueron declarados marido y mujer.

Después del banquete, celebrado en los jardines de la casa, el helicóptero se llevó a los novios a una casita sobre un acantilado donde pasarían su luna de miel.

Darien la llevó en brazos a la cama, pero cuando iba a besarla, Sere le susurró que tenía un regalo de boda para él.

Intrigado, dio un paso atrás mientras ella se quitaba el pareo.

—Una vez me dijiste que debería hacerme otro tatuaje —le dijo, con un brillo travieso en los ojos.

—Sere, dime que no has ido a uno de esos horribles salones…

—No fui sola, Mina fue conmigo.

—¿Y Malaquite lo sabe? —exclamó Darien, incrédulo.

—Me imagino que le diría algo… cuando entró detrás de nosotras.

Serena puso dos dedos en la braguita del biquini y lenta, sensualmente, empezó a bajarla. Y allí, justo encima del triángulo de rizos del pubis, en el centro, había un angelito sujetando un tridente.

Darien no pudo contener una carcajada antes de inclinar la cabeza para besar el tatuaje.

—Mi propio angelito travieso —murmuró, sin dejar de besarla.

Fin

**Y se acabo, este Darien si sufrió con Sere, guauu cuando Sere le pidió disculpas a Darien por haberlo "seducido" y según ella apartado de su "verdadero amor" si me dio tristeza, ese es amor del bueno dije yo, aun cuando lo amaba tanto, decidió dejarlo libre, les dije que los dos eran cabezas duras, pero terminaron bien, gracias a todas por leerme, en serio me hacen super feliz, y gracias a mi prima por ayudarme a adaptar las historias, nos leemos mañana, un beso ISA XOXO :)**


End file.
